Following Blindly
by WhiteWinds-Champion
Summary: The Hethlight Barony , a small holding on the edge of Valdemar, is gifted with two heirs but after an encounter with a group of roving bandits, will they have any left? Or will other circumstances pull the heirs away from Hethlight to the capitol, Haven.
1. Chapter 1

**Following Blindly**

_Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdemar" FanFiction_

-Chapter One-

It wasn't unusual to not be able to locate Ashlen, he often disappeared when company was expected. If not to avoid odd looks and the fondling of relatives it was to avoid the noise. Shelen didn't even bother looking for his twin anymore, he'd come out of hiding when it was convenient for him like always. The slender young man of seventeen covered the distance from the great hall to the south door in a few moments, his long athletic legs covering a great deal of distance in a short time. As the heavy wooden south wing door swung open and the sunlight hit Shelens dark brown hair it shimmered an odd golden-red color. The thin mustache on his upper lip was kept neatly trimmed as was his short cropped auburn hair. To the despair of his mother he had never worn his hair long like his brother; he saw no reason to fuss over it. The length of his hair had no effect on his devilish good looks however; he was very popular with the serfs and massive number of cousins that populated his family's Barony on the western edge of the kingdom of Valdemar.

The Hethlight Barony was ages old and its large, castle like, main house stood three stories over its residents. With the large a jointed stable and arms store house, twelve-foot stone wall that surrounded the majority of the main house and a good sized parcel of farming land, it was fully equipped to function under a long siege. The sturdily built gate that was closed every night, open only to those who could prove themselves guests of Barony, was open now. Shelen often went for long rides along the open trails that branched off the main road into the hilly lands to the east or the deep woods to the west of his home but today he was on his way to the guard tower, not the stable. Reports of roving bandits had reached his father's ears and he was to help lead some men out and see if they could pinpoint the whereabouts of the marauding thieves' camp. As his father's heir it was only decent to make his presence known and respected before his had to take his father's place.

The sound of raised voices caught his ears and he groaned to himself as he changed his course to find, and if necessary, call a halt to the source of dispute. He rounded the corner of one the many buildings that lined the main way to manor to find a slew of cousins arguing in the alley between the blacksmiths and grain store house.

"What's the trouble?" He asked in a commanding tone

The loud prattle stopped as if choked out by fire and each of the cousins suddenly looked nervously at him but none of them had the courage to reveal their argument. Shelens sharp ears picked out a muffled whimper over the day to day noises of the holding. He pushed aside the wall of cousins and immediately removed his jacket. He handed it to the young servant girl cowering in the corner, her tunic ripped and her skirt crumpled around her ankles.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noting that her bloomer were still secure around her hips. She nodded as she gathered herself. "Go." he said to her flatly, he felt her rise shakily and whisk herself off and back to the servants' quarters behind him as he rounded on the cousins.

Reaching out, he closed his fingers around the wood of some long handled tool that had lost its head. They blabbered, and whined, and pleaded that they had meant no harm but he gave them each a sturdy thrashing with the broken tool and sent them all off to the weapons' master with their tails between their legs. It was necessary, though he wasn't proud of the fact, to discipline some of the more rambunctious foster-children from time to time. He leaned the now dented pole against the wall from which he'd taken it and looked upward as a quick shadow crossed the gap in-between the buildings, blocking out the sunlight for but a moment. The short glimpse of long black hair whipping around in the wind was the first and probably last he would see of his twin that day, if he was lucky.

The tales of the connection between twins didn't seam to apply to his twin and himself, at least not any more. He could remember faintly a time when he was much closer to his brother but they had grown further and further apart in recent year till they were no longer alike in anything way but their faces. They bickered and argued whenever the situation presented itself. Shelen usually won, his brother was much more docile than he was, more likely to be found with a book than a practice sword, and during the midst of some arguments he would often just stop talking, sit in his chair or stand defensively with his arms crossed and give his brother a schooled face until he too stopped talking and walked away angry.

Shelen continued to on his way and was greeted by two of the guards as he entered the makeshift office on the first floor of the tower; he greeted each warmly before briefing all of the gathered volunteers on the situation at hand.

* * *

The wind was warm today, a sure sign that summer was starting to replace spring, under the trees of the forest however the suns warmth did not reach Ashlens skin. He lay under a familiar old tree in the center of a grove deep within the confines of the forest. It was to this place that he retreated when relatives or other busy bodied guests like his great-aunt came to visit. She would be arriving from Haven today and he had no interest in letting her ogle over him as she'd done for years, he didn't want her pity. He'd sleep in the stable if he had to but he refused to be her excuse to prattle on and on. He rolled over on his side yawing sleepily, the soft twitting of birds lolling him into a peaceful state.

He was unaware that he'd fallen asleep until he twitched awake with a sneeze. He sat up and stretched his long arms before brushing the dead leaves that littered the forest floor out of his hair. He started to rise when he realized what it was that had woke him, not the sneeze but the utter silence of the forest. The birds had stopped their chattering in the treetops. Only the sound of leaves rustling in the wind could be heard and the uneasy feeling in his stomach weighed heavy in his gut. Something was very wrong, but what?

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Ashlen whirled to face the sound of the unfamiliar voice, backing away from it instinctively as he did so. The sound of feet shuffling closer in the deadfall had him twitching in every direction. He was surrounded.

"Looks like a Hethlighter." chimed in another voice on the right which he noted had a very rough accent.

A heavy, gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder and he jumped away from it only to fall into more rough, grabby hands of the same type.

"Jumpy little git isn't he Brent?"

"Aye, that he is."

With his hands now trapped painfully behind him he couldn't get himself away. One of his assailants wrenched his arm at a painful angle and with a sharp cry he sank to his knees to relieve the pressure lest his arm break.

"At a boy, just behave yourself and we might let you go without too much trouble."

There were a few echoed snickers all around him and he didn't like the sound them at all. He wriggled and twisted his arms and shoulders but to no avail, he only got his arm wrenched painfully again.

"What do we do with him boss?"

"Take him back to camp, he won't have to wait to long."

"Right."

Ashlen felt the coarse fibers of a rope wrap around his wrists and ankles. The close proximity of his assailants made him want to retch, they smelled horrible; like they hadn't washed in weeks and had walked though a spoiled marsh.

"Derik, pass me your bandana. I need a blind fold." said the one who'd tied his hands and feet.

"Na, I dont think you'll need one." It was the voice of the boss from in front of him now, Ashlen could smell the barbarians' acidic breath as his hand griped Ashlen's chin. "This one's blind."

* * *

Shelen rubbed his temple absently mindedly as he waited with a large ground of guards outside the stables for their mounts. His black dyed riding leathers and light armor were a welcome weight on his shoulders. His bay gelding was led out first. Its matching black tack was well polished as was the copper that adorned its saddle. It threw it long black mane and liked its tail with a flashy grace. A vain creature that found pride in its well groomed self. He mounted up with a grin, adjusting his sword and waited till his small garrison was mounted behind him then with a wave of his hand he lead them out the gate three abreast. He felt and looked every bit the commander of this mission that his father had entrusted to him.

A few of the surf children and the younger fosterling waved at them as they left, shouting greeting and fare-the-wells as if they were soldiers going off to win glory in war. They broke into two groups of nine. The first group was lead by the assistant arms master; a man named Hern, and headed east to look over the plains. Shelen took his group into the woods to the west. He rubbed his temple again, the bright sunlight seemed to be giving him a headache, and he mumbled a curse under his breath as he scanned the woods. He looked down and noticed a fresh, bare footprint in the soft earth between two roots. There was only one person who would have dared trod these woods barefoot, and that was Ashlen. He grumbled to himself before urging his bay forward and he continued to look about for other signs of movement. His men began to branch out in a search pattern, putting enough space between themselves that they could each search their piece without interfering in another mans line of vision. Most of them were obviously nerviouse; even the townsfolk and surfs only went as far as they had to into these woods for wood and no further.

It was whispered that this forest was cursed, much like the famous Forest of Sorrows in the north without the obvious benevolence. There were people who went missing in these woods, though now with the knowledge that there were bandits present it made more sense to blame a man instead of a monster. A shiver went down his spine when unseasonably cold gust of wind whipped over the trail he was following. The further he went into the woods he worse the chill became and the worse his headache got. The light was strained now, fighting though the thick leaves of the canopy in only a few places leaving the wooded area beneath with a shadowed, eerie feel.

His flashy bay suddenly stopped suddenly, flinging his elegant head up, ears twitching and alert, snorting softly in anticipation for something in the shadows of the trees. It pawed the soft ground and tried to turn around on the narrow track. Shelen yanked it head around and spurred it forward but the gelding refused to go. It reared and pawed at the air, whining shrilly before give three hard bucks and taking off down the trail back towards home. Shelen coughed up a few mouthfuls of dirt and leaves as he struggled to get up and dust the wounded pride from his breaches. He cursed the stupid creature and wished that he had taken his mothers sorrel mare instead. Nothing was broken but he would surely have a few bruises later. The throbbing in his head was more insistent now than ever and he couldn't help but put a hand to his forehead. His instincts were screaming a cry of warning at him but so was the pounding in his head, though a different kind of warning, one he didn't understand. He forced himself to draw his sword with his free hand as he backed up against a tree, leaning on it heavily as he held the sword out in a defensive position.

"Come out, I know your there." He called into the shadows

He had hoped that he would be ignored, that there really was nothing there, and that his horse had just spooked because of a squirrel but his was sorely disappointed when three well built men emerged from the shadows. Damn all his luck. He shouted a warning to whomever of his group was nearest but got no reply, he hopped that they hadn't been ambushed that surly there had to be at least one of them left!

"Ho ho, here's a familiar face, you don't suppose their related eh?"

"Ye, could be. Let's take a closer look shall we?"

He forced the hand on his forehead to join the other on the hilt of his sword. He gave the well crafted blade and artful swing and sent one of the bandits to his death quickly. He warned the other two with a glare but he couldn't bluff these opponents the way he did his younger cousins. They had years of experience on him and slaying the first of them was more than likely just the last of his luck turning tail on him. One of the remaining bandits disarmed him while the other sent him flying backward with the blunt of his sword. He choked on the air in his lungs and struggled to get to his feet. A thick fingered hand tangled itself in his short hair and jerked his head up out of the dirt.

"Yea, definitely related."

"Let go of me." he growled as he struggled under the firm hands of his captors as they pulled his arms back behind him and tied them tightly with a short length of rough rope. The bandits only laughed at his weak attempts to free himself. With each passing moment his headache became worse and worse and he was losing strength to it.

:Shelen!:

His head felt like it was going to split as his own name echoed in his head with painful ferocity, he let out a whimper as he was casually thrown over the shoulder of one bandit and then his vision blurred, going in and out of focused like a wounded man who'd lost too much blood. After a few painful moments he slipped out of consciousness and had the gut retching feeling of falling. When he dared to open his eyes again he could see nothing, everything was black and desolately empty but he could hear, oh he could hear. The sound of heart-wrenching sobs and the unmistakable echoes of sexual grunts rang in his ears loudly but even then it was as if they were being heard though a filter. The sounds he heard made him want to cry, he wanted to shout for them to stop but his voice was silent, trapped in his throat by the darkness that surrounded him.

He was jolted back to himself with a gasp for air as he hit the hard packed dirt floor of a well established tent. It had obviously been there for at least a few months, if not half a year. He took it all in quickly; he knew he wouldn't have much time to do so. The feet of his captors moved to block his view and one heavily booted foot swung out and caught him in the chest, sending him rolling several feet across the span of the large tents floor.

"You lot are still at it?" he hear one say as he tried to blink the dirt out of his eyes and reclaimed his lost breath, grunting as he felt his ribs pop, that kick to the chest had cracked at least one.

"Just finished up, feels real good you sure you don't wana have a go?"

"Na, I'll hold it."

"Your loss."

Shelen wriggled back further and managed to get into a sitting position against a stack of ill crafted crates, no doubt filled with stolen goods. He watched forgotten, if only momentarily, as the bandits who'd dragged him here were joined by another pair who were covered with sweat as if they'd been doing something strenuous. His eyes backtracked to the spot from which they'd come and made a strangled gagging sound that brought the attention of the four thieves to him, but he didn't care. There in the corner, tucked away in the shadows, was a crumpled, shaking, and pale form he would recognize anywhere. He was curled tightly in a ball sobbing silently, his blind eyes staring out at nothing. His body was covered in bruises, salt and blood. His gray-green silk tunic was laying in pieces around his scoured shoulders and nearby lay the scraps of his soft leather breeches.

"Ashlen." He choked out, his eyes narrowing with tears

His brother didn't answer; he didn't even twitch in acknowledgment. He only lay there racked with sobs. The bandits had of course taken note of the whole situation and the smatter ones pieced together more than the others. The bellowing laughs of the men faded out as Shelens world narrowed to his brother. He understood now, that long interlude where he felt as though he was watching through a window. He'd connected with his brother, seen what he saw and heard what he heard. It was a sensation he'd never felt before. That pounding in his head must have been Ashlen desperately reaching for help, and he was so closed off that he had thought it was only the strong sunlight giving him headaches. He felt sick with worry and hungry with anger. He wanted revenge for his brother.

* * *

Ashlen was trembling with pain and fear and with the force of the tears that he shed silently in his dark world. His mind was blank from shock and numb from the helplessness. He'd fought back desperately when he realized what their intentions were, the gruff sounding men, but two grown, battle trained men against a lanky youth of only seventeen was far from an even match in hand to hand combat. He had reached for help, call desperately for it. He had even call for his brother with whom he had long ago lost the feeling of relation or kinship with, but no one came. He had been utterly alone thought the whole ordeal except for a few fleeting moments when he felt as if someone else was there, watching, crying, and wishing then could do more but those moments had been brief. He was alone again now, utterly and hopelessly alone and hurting. He was so tired... he just wanted to die.

He wasn't the vengeful sort, the thought of revenge never even whispered across his mind but despite that he felt it swelling in the back of his mind. As if though a vale he felt hatred and anger. It was pushing him back toward consciousness though, back toward the working center of his mind, this foreign anger. He felt the oddest tingling sensations in his head, the feeling of water that had been seeping though a crack suddenly pushing harder against its confines and pulsing out at greater and stronger intervals until the crack started to widen under the pressure. It hurt a lot but he held it, knowing somehow that it was dangerous for these foreign feelings to be mixing with this water.

He could feel others now, other slow seeping streams being forced into stronger rivers, followed by more pain as they too broke free. It was too much; everything hurt and his will was decaying beneath the weight of his foul memories and pain. So he let it go, let go of all of the rising waters in one violent throw. He felt some of backlash through his mind, crashing against the remainders of his fear, and then blacked out with its passing.

* * *

Shelen was burning with hatred now, so much that he didn't even care if the four bandits were now coming toward him; in fact he wanted them to. He wanted them closer so he could hurt them, so he could cause them pain, so he could KILL THEM.

Ashlen suddenly let out a deafening inhuman screech and fire roared throughout the tent in an instant. All four of the Bandits dropped instantly and from the screams outside the tent it was evident that it was not just them that had suddenly been enveloped in the hot white flames. Shelen was safe only because when the fire rippled towards he felt a blinding white hot pain in his head. Now from his direction swept a waft of gale force winds, thrusting the flames away and towards the men who had just appeared in the door of the burning tent. His watched at the bandits danced within the flames that enveloped them then fell completely away as he lost consciousness, sinking down to the dirt floor and falling into himself.

-End Chapter 1-

(Special Thanks to Fjedka for giving me some much needed editorial feedback and thank you to all you other read and reviewers! You are this stories life blood. If I dont get reviews then I don't write chapters. Whats the point if no one reads them right? Please keep reading and reviewing. You are all much appreciated! -WWC)


	2. Chapter 2

**Following Blindly**

Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdemar" Fan Fiction

-Chapter 2-

Baron Greory Hethlight want not a small man, though one would not call him large either. He was of average height with a stocky build and so was his wife Dalila. How a pair of stocky built western Valdemarens could spawn two lanky heirs was beyond him, that sort of thinking was not his strong suit. He did however understand that when the rider-less horse of his son and huge clouds of smoke started racing into the Barony proper from the forested mountain slope that it was time sound an alarm. He, with about forty others, was headed through the forest towards the source of the smoke to see what had caused it and if a fire brigade was needed. What they found was not what they'd been expecting.

In the midst of what had once been a clearing lay the charred ruins of a camp. Here and there lay the still smoldering bodies of bandits, no doubt the ones who'd been plaguing his lands for the last few months, as well as some horses that had been as unlucky as their masters. The smell of burning flesh was sickening, but not something he was unsettled by, it was not the first time he'd been witness to carnage like this. The Barons group quickly spread out to look for survivors. It wasn't long before someone called out and the whole group converged on the remains of a tent on the northern edge of the camp.

His sons, both of them, lay within the smoldering remains of the tent untouched by the fire that had destroyed the rest of the camp. He didn't know what to think but he did know that, by the state of them, they both were in need of medical attention. It was a shame that just as his wife's aunt had come to visit both of his sons would be felled by such strange circumstances.

He sent some of his men to Shelen as he seemed to have taken lighter damage than his brother, Ashlen. The older of the twins was shivering even though he was obviously out of his senses. As a father he had always been the hard hand on the boys, knowing that one day one of them would be taking over for him at the holding. After the accident that left Ashlen blind it was obvious that his successor would be Shelen and he had left the older of the set of twins to his own devices in dealing with his handicap. He had never stopped watching over the boy, no, that would have been irresponsible, but he felt awkward and didn't know how to approach his son in a way that they would both understand. He felt as responsible for his sons' blindness as anyone could for it was he who had taken the five year old boys to the barn to show them the new stud. It was he who had left them alone in the foul tempered beasts stall to fetch a groom, and it was he who returned to late and had to carry Ashlen's limp body to the main house and console his wife when even he had been unsure if the boy would survive. Now he again cradled Ashlen's limp body in his arms and he felt like weeping for it. His son was covered in bruises in the shape of grasping hands and he was bleeding from bites and scratches, as well as from other places he didn't even want to think about. He unpinned his riding cloak and wrapped it around his eldest son then, handing him momentarily to one of them men while he re-mounted his horse, he carried Ashlen back down the slope to the barony. His assistant arms master, Hern, looked after Shelen and none of the men talked as they made their decent from the site of where the bandits' camp now lay in ash-covered waste.

* * *

Hedda patted her niece on the back; it was the only show of support she could offer while Dalila sobbed into she sheets of her sons' bed. Ashlen was still now; the hedg-witch from town had given him some tea made of herbs to help him sleep dreamlessly. The poor young man was wrought with nightmares and Hedda knew that he would need the attention of a mind-healer, and the only place to get one was in Haven, the capital of Valdemar. But the old Herald said nothing, now was not the time, right now this boy need some physical rest and his family needed consoling.

When Gregory had returned from the forest with his sons Hedda had just dismounted from Kristopher in the courtyard where Dalila and her girls had come to meet her. Shelen had awoken before the group of would-be firefighters arrived back at the Barony but he was quiet, and he refused to look his mother in the face when she asked him what was wrong. Only then did Gregory dismount a limp and sad looking Ashlen unconscious in his arms. The boy looked so small draped in his father's arms as he was, and neither Shelen nor Ashlen were small boys, both towered over their parents at the age of twelve and now at seventeen they were like giants amongst pygmies. Dalila had at first thought he was dead and she had snatched her son from her husband with a strength that only a mother could muster, falling to her knees and rocking him back and forth as she began to cry hysterically. She must have been holding on very tight because Ashlen moaned and at the sign of life Dalila jump back to her feet and ran, son in arms, for the main house. Gregory, Shelen, Hedda, and the others had no choice but to follow.

Shelen had collapsed into a chair next to his brothers' bed and, after telling his father, mother, and grate-aunt, what had happened, he fell into an exhausted sleep. It was easy to see that he was hurt more by what had happened to his twin then he was physical. He had bruises on his face, on his wrists, and chest. The old hedge-witch said he had cracked a few ribs but other than that he was fine. Shelen hadn't stuttered since he was three but he had stuttered profusely when retelling the occurrences that took place in the forest. Shelen, however, would heal. Ashlen on the other hand, would proudly never be the same. He had always been a bit of a recluse. Hiding from large crowds and avoiding enthusiastic affairs like festivals and weddings but that was understandable. The boy could not see to make his way though such event and would have bumped into unfamiliar objects just trying to pass though the crowds. This was something, however, that would most likely turn her young great-nephew suicidal. Hedda had see similar cases, though in none of them had the victim been blind, where children, who were usually from the slums of Haven or some other backwater place, had been raped and it was a horrifying and painful experience, both for the victim and the victims' family. She wanted so badly to gallop Kristopher up that mountain and desecrate whatever was left of the bandits who had done this to her great-nephew but she knew better. There would only be empty satisfaction in that, they were already dead, and they had not died in a quick or un-painful way.

Being burned alive was one of the worst ways to die, before the fire killed you it would eat up your oxygen and you would suffocate while screaming in pain from your burns. It was a fate that Hedda wouldn't wish on even her own enemies, but now, with the seething hate and pain that comes from knowing such a horrible thing happened to someone you love, she could only pout that it was not she who had burned those bandits alive. Kristopher warned her that those were not very Herald-like thoughts but he could not hold back the feeling of protectiveness he felt for the boy on his chosen's behalf.

"Dalila, dear, you must get some rest. It will do no one any good for you to cry yourself sick, and then who would look after Ashlen and Shelen and the stubborn husband of yours." Hedda said softly, knowing full well the hurt her niece must be feeling because she felt it too. Hedda had never married, or had any children of her own so when her sisters daughter was blessed with twins she had sung their praises to anyone who would listen. She was so proud of her great-nephews, proud in the same way she would have been had they been her own grandchildren. She loved them both more than anyone but Kristopher knew.

Dalila looked over her shoulder with a hick-up and nodded with a weak smile, trying to compose herself as she turned and stood before her aunt. She was a strong, small, sturdy woman. Her black-brown hair was held back in a loose plat down her back, often braided with softly colored ribbons though there were none of those today. Her normally beautiful hazel eyes were bloodshot and were still seeping grief slowly out of their corners. She turned and looked down at her sleeping sons, one in the bed, the other occupying the only chair in the room, and suppressed another hard sob while finding her shaky voice.

"I almost lost a son once to simple oversight, and I have come close to losing both of my sons to stubborn pride. I could not bear it should some other event really strip one from me. Hedda, aunt whom I love and respect, please. Take my sons to Haven when you return? If they are there I will know they are safe, and Ashlen will need healing that no one out here can provide. I would rather see less of him then never see him again…" she stopped choking back a sob that threatened to shatter her hard-held composure. Hedda could not argue with her niece, she had thinking some of those same thoughts only moments before, she was grateful that Dalila had saved her the hard task of putting them to words. The old Herald nodded and her niece sighed, quickly fleeing the room as another bout of sobs shook her. It would be difficult for her to let her sons go but her motherly instincts had told her, screamed at her, that it must be done.

Hedda knew that she would be going back to Haven before she had wanted to, but she was not unhappy about it, as she would have been had her vacation had not had such a horrifying start. But now she needed to speak to Gregory, because he would be the one with the final say on what became of his sons, at least until they got to Haven. From what she understood of Shelen's story one or both of the twins had manifested a Mage-gift or at the very least a strong fire starting gift. She was certain that within hours of entering the wall of Haven at least one of them would be Chosen.

Hedda left her two young charges sleeping peacefully, at least for now, and asked a passing servant where she might find her nieces' husband. She was directed to the drawing room, where Gregory often went when he was not needed elsewhere; she intended to bring up the trip back to Haven but as she cracked to door she found that she was not the first to approach the Baron Hethlight about the trip.

Dalila must have come directly from Ashlen's room to face her husband of twenty years, and now she was in a heated discussion with him; her tears dry, at least for the moment.

"I have asked Aunt Hedda to take the boy back to Haven with her." the Baroness of Hethlight started and she leveled a look on her spouse that said that she was not changing her mind, that didn't stop Gregory's protests, however.

"Send them to Haven? Are you mad? What made you think I would agree to this? Shelen is my heir, and Ashlen is blind anywhere but here at the Barony. I won't send either of them from here!"

"My sons are not safe here!" Dalila protested "This is the second time I have almost lost Ashlen! I refuse to tempt fate this closely again."

"Dalila, I…"

"No! When they were five you left them alone with that foul-tempered stud of yours and Ashlen lost his sight. Shelen lost his innocence and he was never the same child afterwards. He grew up much too fast, and in doing so he and his brother grew further and further apart. Now because you refused to send for a Herald to help get rid of those bandits we have almost lost both of our sons. Ashlen was raped, Gregory, by a man, by men! He needs a healer of the mind and the only place he is going to find one is in Haven!"

"But why send Shelen too then? I need him here if he is to take over this Barony!"

"Because…"

Shelen cam running down the hall then, he grabbed onto Hedda's shoulders and jerked her away from the door so he could throw it open.

"Mother, Father. Ashlen is having a fit!"

Gregory and Dalila paled and Hedda was gone, moving down the corridor at a pace a woman her age shouldn't have been able to hold. She slid into Ashlens room to find the seventeen year old curled up in the corner created by his bed and the wall, his hands covering his head as he shivered. Gregory came into the room a moment later, followed shortly by Shelen and Dalila, and strode toward his eldest son. Confused and worried he reached out for the boy.

"Son, what's wrong with you?" As he kneeled and his hand closed around Ashlens shoulder Shelen let out a cry in a voice that sounded warped and not his own while his brother made noting but a strangled sob. "No! Don't touch me!" Shelen yelled and Gregory Hethlight was sent flying across the room, slamming into the hard stone walls and bringing down a uselessly placed picture that hung there.

"Ashlen!" the boy's mother called out, falling to her sons side and wrapping her arms around him. The boy shifted, wrapping his own arm around his mother and sobbing into her chest. Hedda turned to Shelen as he swayed and grabbed the doorframe for support, a few warped sounding whispers escaping from his lips before he coughed and looked up at his great-aunt with eyes full of confusion, fear, and questions.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." he had whispered before returning to "himself" and while Gregory picked himself up, leaning against the wall on shaky legs, Dalila rocked one of her sons as she held him, and Hedda knew that she and both the twins would be leaving the next morning without any protests.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

**Following Blindly**

Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdamer" Fan Fiction

-Chapter 3-

Hethlight Barony did not have a carriage, though it did have a few wagons and enough fine breed horseflesh to supply a small army, so Dalila had one wagon prepared for passengers or rather a passenger. She had servants fill the bed with soft blankets and rugs, lining the side with pillows and attaching the waterproofed canvas roof in case they met foul weather on their way. Haven was at least a week's hard ride but that was only if one was traveling alone, and lightly. It would take them at least two weeks with a wagon carrying an unstable charge with whom they had to be careful came in no contact with no other men.

Ashlen's violent reaction to his father was not an isolated case, any man, and even boys, met similar fates; thankfully no one had been seriously injured. Shelen was well enough to ride and would do so while one of the older female cousins had volunteered to drive the wagon. After a light breakfast and some hushed and teary goodbyes they left Hethlight Barony.

Shelen was dressed in a pair of lightly tanned doe-skin ridding breeches, a clean while linen shirt and a vest that was a slight shade darker tan then his breeches. His mount was a gelding out of the line of the same stud that had caused the loss of his brothers sight, a well built, long legged beast with two striking white stocking on his front legs and a blaze that covered a majority of the horses otherwise liver chestnut face. He would have looked very handsome if he didn't look so worried. Hedda rode Krisotpher in her Heraldic uniform of white and her Companion shone as brilliantly as the day he was foaled, his blue eyes gleaming, and his silvery hooves striking chiming notes on the hard packed earth of the road. The wagon which held some of both of the boy belongings, and Ashlen himself, was pulled by a steady gray mare who was past her days of hard field work but could easily pull a light wagon with tireless effect.

Dalila had helped Asheln dress warmly, in a pair of loose fitting black pants and a slightly over large linen shirt. She herself had settled him in the wagon bed which had been made comfortable for him and had covered him in a light blanket, hugging him softly before she backed out of the wagon bed and placed a kiss on Shelens cheek. Dalila offered only a steady, trusting look to Hedda which was more than enough of a goodbye for the older woman. She knew that her niece was doing all she could not to break into tears as she watched them ride away and was sure that she would as soon as they were out of site. Hedda did not look back, but the twitch of Kristophers ears and the soft whisper of his mind in hers told her that Dalila had indeed fallen into hysterics against her husband as soon as they were gone though the high walls that closed off the main area around the Hethlight Barony from the farmland and forests that surrounded it.

* * *

Ashlen had managed a week goodbye to his mother, though he didn't think she heard him. He could feel the tension in her, the careful way she hugged him as though he might shatter if she pressed to hard. Or maybe it was fear she had felt, of him and not for him, that made her hug him so carefully. But he could not hate her for it; he could almost hear her thoughts as she pulled away. 'I may never see you again, my baby, but I will always, always love you.' It was faint and rather had to make out but it was there and it comforted him as she pulled away and backed out of the wagon bed. He had wanted to tell his father goodbye but he felt the man was far too proud to make a public display of affection, and he may just as well have been flung across the courtyard had he tried anything anyway, a fact Ashlen could not help and had no mind too. He did not love his father the same way he loved his mother, and somewhere he knew that it was wrong to hold mistakes against a man but the loss of his eyesight had been a heavy blow and his father's apparent lack of concern had not helped matters in the least.

It was their difference in opinions on their father that had started shifting the twins apart when they were younger, and Ashlen knew that his brother was as stubborn as he was, if not more so, and would never concede a point to anyone who argued against him on something he felt entirely certain about. There were many times that Ashlen had wanted to patch things up with his brother but whenever he had tried it became a trivial argument that, once he realized what it was, he would excuse himself from by either walking away frustrated or refusing to argue anymore by growing silent. This tended to make Shelen angrier it seemed, and they had drifted further and further apart until they hardly spoke. Now if felt as if Shelen was inside him all the time, that he could reach for his brother and he would be there before he could breath. '_Ashlen, I am sorry…_' his brothers' voice said as he felt his twin looking at him from where he must have been riding just behind the wagon. And Ashlen couldn't help but start, turning to look in the direction in which he heard the hooves of his brother mount thudding dully in the dirt.

Had he really heard his brothers' voice in his head? No, no he must have imagined it.

'_this is all my fault, I should never have let him leave that morning, I should have gone after him, I knew there were bandits in the woods. My fault._' Ashlen heard as he tried to focus. It was Shelen. There was no one else who would blame himself for things he could have done nothing about in the first place.

"No." He said hoarsely, not having spoken since before he had been… hurt. "It is not your fault Shelen. Nothing was your fault."

There was a sputtering sound, perhaps Shelen hadn't expected him to speak? He hadn't said anything wrong… no but now he felt as if he should have said nothing anyway. He sighed, turned away from what he knew to be the back of the wagon, lay down, and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Shelen had no idea how to respond to his brother who hadn't said a word to anyone since before the… incident. He cringed just recalling it, and though calling it by a different name didn't do any real good it made him feel just a little better not having to call it what it was. He felt a twinge of pain, but it wasn't physical, he felt it with his mind as if peering through a silk screened window. It was Ashlen, he knew, somewhere, that's what this pain was and he had caused it… again.

The young heir rode up to the front of their little caravan and matched stride beside Hedda and Kristopher. The Companion was graciously keeping himself at a slow walk, it might have been called a plod if it were a normal horse but the eerie white creature was far too graceful for that. After a good stretch of land had passed by them he decided to start a conversation, despite the fact that Hedda was the one relative that visited on a regular basis, he knew hardly anything about the old Herald.

"Aunt…"

"Come now Shelen, you are much too shy for a young man of your caliber. Out with it."

"Ah.." Shelen paused, having lost his train of thought. "What is Haven like?"

"That's the best you can come up with dear? Oh fine, fair enough. Haven is like any other city, Shelen, it has its dark side and its bright side. It has a fair share of crooks and good Samaritans, wealthy, poor, etcetera excreta. But what makes Haven so different is the diversity of its population, Shelen, We have Karsites, Imperials, Holderkin, Rethwalens, Hawkbrothers, and even Griffins. But I'm sure you know that already don't you?"

"Yes, mama."

"Haven is big, Shelen, very big. And very busy. There is three times as much traffic though that one city than any other in all of Valdemar. It's also easy to get lost in. King Valdemar designed that city with its defense in mind; there is not a single direct route to the palace ground from any entrance."

"It sounds gloomy." Said the female cousin driving the wagon, obviously she had been listening too.

'_It sounds perfect.' _said a whispered voice in Shelen's mind, was that sarcasm he heard dripping?

"Then why do all those people live there?" He added, shooting a look past the cousin into the back of the wagon.

"Dears, Haven isn't half as bad as one would think, it has running water, a courteous watch, many lively taverns and shops. There are very few people who are not happy there. Just wait until you see the palace grounds. Ho ho! They are the reason I stayed in Haven even after I'd retired. You'll like it, just you wait."

'_we'll see.' _said that sarcastic voice in the back of his mind and Shelen rolled his eyes.

* * *

The trip to Haven was long but, thankfully, without incident. It was obvious from the occasional sighs and "oo's" of Shelen and the female cousin , who turned out to be a girl named Gretta, that Haven was every bit as impressive as Great-Aunt Hedda had said it would be. Ashlen wished for a moment that he could see it to but struck down that foolish fantasy quickly and with very little thought. He could hear the noises of the city, they echoed dully of the walls and buildings. Bright, cheery, and full of well wishes for them as they passed. He should have been excited; happy to be in a place where he couldn't possibly be the strangest person the citizens had seen. But every time the voice of a man sounded off to close to the wagon he would jerk away from the sound, retreating into himself a little further. Damn, he hated this place already.

"Halt." said a masculine voice somewhere ahead of them; they must be at a gate. The wagon rolled gently to a stop.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." That was Hedda…

"Hello lady Herald, who is this with you?"

"My two nephews and their wagon driver, Gretta. I believe I sent word of our arrival ahead of us."

"Yes mama, we heard you should be coming in soon. Go on though."

"Thank you."

'_Their security sure is lax, what if she were just an imposter disguised as a Herald?' _Ashlen thought. _'They would never have suspected a thing.' _The wagon was moving again now, along with his thoughts, he felt the eyes of the guardsmen as they stared into the back of the wagon. He creased his eyebrows in a frown and turned away.

"Ashlen, is something wrong?"

'_why would anything be wrong?' _he turned away from his brothers voice, inwardly wishing to just be left alone.

"All right." Shelen said with a sigh, his mount gave a muted whicker. Something was coming. Ashlen could hear more chiming hooves like Kristophers, and then their party came to a halt.

'_Ashlen, get out of the wagon.' _Shelen's voice prompted in the back of his mind

'_How exactly do you expect me to do that?' _he shot back, glaring blindly though the canvas.

'_I shall assist you.' _This was a new voice, one he'd never heard before. It was a strong, sweet, motherly female voice and with it came a strange kind of reassurance. Ashlen eased himself up onto his knees and crawled slowly forward. A lot of his muscles protested as most of them were still feeling the effects the rape, bruised and battered inside and out. '_There you go, reach for me now._' she said and he lifted one hand reaching out slowly when he felt the edge of the wagon and its short tailgate until his fingers brushed against something as soft as velvet. He reached farther, feeling the warm, short, silky fur under his palm. He let his other hand join the first and felt her face. A horse.

'_Now see here, what horse has such a fine face as mine!_' she said indigently, a hot burst of air ruffled his loose shirt as she snorted in mock anger.

'_None, I'm sure you are beautiful._' he said, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly.

'_Much better.' _He felt a smile in her voice. '_Now follow my nose with your hand.'_

He did, letting her guide him to the edge of the tail-gate so that he could climb over, it was the first time he'd gotten out of the wagon without Gretta's help and he let his bare foot search for the ground helplessly before carefully lowering himself onto the smooth dirt below. He clung to and leaned on the back of the wagon, while keeping one hand on her soft nose, his legs were shaky and kept threatening to dump him into the dirt.

'_Wonderful, well done.' _She said in his head, a wash of enthusiastic approval accompanying her simple praise. He started a bit as she forced her fine head against him, letting her forehead rest on his chest.

'_My wonderful, brave, Ashlen. My name is Foalalia. I Chose you.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Following Blindly**

_Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdemar" Fan Fiction_

-Chapter 4-

Ashlen was breathless, speechless, and even in his mind he couldn't get a single solid thought to form. Foalalia's voice continued to ring in the empty shocked silence. _'I Chose you.'_ With her soft voice had come a wash of the warmest feeling, it was like suddenly becoming whole without ever knowing he was incomplete. Like fresh baked bread, whispers of the first summer winds, and mothers' warm hugs all at once. He choked and a few of involuntary tears trickled down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her elegant head and she waited patiently for him to collect himself.

Faintly in the back of his mind a similar feeling leaked in through some unknown hole in the wall of his mind. He knew subconsciously that this was Shelen. That his brother was also experiencing something similar to him but it didn't really matter all he cared about right now was holding on to Foalalia's elegant neck and burring his hands in her thick silky mane. He didn't ever want to let go, it felt too good. She however seemed to have other plans. Foalalia raised her head and pushed him to the wagon again, making sure he had a hold of it before she pulled away completely. _"Now, my love, you had best see a healer. Your body and your soul could both use a healers touch." _He frowned but he could not disagree with her, it was all too true.

Ashlen eased himself back into the wagon bed, knowing all the while that Foalalia's soft nose was just a twitch away should he need an extra push. He felt wonderful, and he knew nothing in the world could compare to this. Shelen and Aunt Hedda were talking, perhaps to him, but he didn't hear them. He let himself just daze until the wagon somehow arrived at whatever destination it had set, though he hadn't even realized it was moving again. He heard a deep voice in amongst those voices that were speaking and immediately felt a dark sinking feeling envelop him. _"No, don't go!"_ He thought desperately as the warm feeling that Foalalia had brought with her receded.

"Come on son, let's get you inside." He felt the wagon shift beneath him as someone else climbed in and he felt his body begin to shake.

"No, I'm fine here." he choked out. Shaking his head and scooting back away from the deep voice.

"It's all right. I'm a healer. I'm here to help you. Okay?"

Ashlen shook his head again _"No, just go away. Don't touch me."_

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here. I promise, I will not hurt you."

Vaguely Ashlen believed him but only vaguely. He heard the man shift, the fabric of his cloths rustled as they slid across the skin they covered and Ashlen stiffened. His stomach dropped and felt cold as if someone had plopped a snowball in his lap. He felt the edges of the man's fingers touch his shoulder, gently, ever so carefully.

* * *

Hedda was talking to Healer Vaun, a woman who was very good a healing the mind though she was not a healing Adept. Shelen had been escorted to the Herald's College by Fyllis, his Companion, while she led the wagon to the Healers ward. She was explaining, in detail, what she knew about Ashlens condition when a sharp panicked whinny caused them all to jump and turn back toward the wagon. Foalalia was rearing on her hind legs, her eyes wide with panic. Kris stomped his feet and pawed at the grass. _"Quickly, there's a man in there with Ashlen!"_

"WHAT?" Hedda jerked forward but not in time. A short pained cry came through the opaque canvas cover of the wagon and a man in Healer greens can sailing out of the back of the wagon and hit the ground with a sickening wet crack. He bellowed and rolled onto his side, holding a limp arm protectively to his side.

"Good heavens!" Healer Vaun exclaimed and then she turned and called for help from inside while Hedda raced to the back of the wagon. Foalalia had her neck stretched out as far as she could in an attempt to reach Ashlen with her soft pink nose, whickering softly. The dark haired boy was curled up in a ball against the opposite end of the wagon, shaking. She sighed and shook her head; they had made it all the way to Haven without incident and now this.

There was murmuring behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see a pair of Healer trainees in pale green easing the Healer with the broken arm up onto his feet and guiding him back into the stone building. Healer Vaun was at her side now with two larger healers in toe.

"Hold it!" Hedda said, blocking their access to the wagon bed with her body. The cousin, who's name escaped her at the moment, had come around the wagon as well and was standing with a hand over her mouth staring after the injured Healer.

"Hedda, you told me he was delicate not dangerous."

"He's both, but you're not going to get anywhere by sending more men in there to scare him further. I told you that this should be delegated to your best FEMALE Healers for a reason." She glared at the two orderlies and they looked away from her, not wanting to meet her fierce gaze.

There was silence for a moment as Healer Vaun studied her and then it was the younger woman's turn to sigh then shoo away the orderlies. Hedda moved to the side and Healer Vaun climbed into the wagon bed and inched carefully toward the shivering Chosen. She tensely touched his shoulders and jerked in surprise when he all but threw himself at her. She cooed soothing words at him as she slowly moved him toward the tailgate. As soon as they were in range Foalalia thrust her nose into his chest and nuzzled him, her blue eyes awash with worry. A sturdy looking female trainee edged forward and helped Healer Vaun lower Ashlen out of the wagon and into chair with wheels instead of legs; it was one of the more recent inventions that Natoli Austreben has overseen in the recent years. They wheeled him into the building and Foalalia followed, easily fitting though the wide double doors. She snorted at a shocked Healer who was holding the door for Vaun and her ward. I was highly unusual that a Companion would venture into a building but no one attempted to stop her after the first time she laid her ears back and bared her teeth at an offending Healer seeking to separate her from her Chosen.

Hedda cracked her knuckles in a nervous gesture. She hoped that Shelen was okay…

"_Don't do that. It's bad for your hands."_

"If I needed a nanny I'd hire one, you brat."

"_Oh ho? I have contacted Fyllis, Shelen experienced a bout of dizziness but is otherwise fine. It seems distance lessen the effects of their shared link."_

"Thank goodness for that. What happened? How did we miss a man in green getting into the wagon?" Hedda crossed her arms and let her head fall slightly to one side.

"_He's very quick on his feet?" _Kris offered knowing that his sarcasm wasn't helpful and received a raised eyebrow for his efforts. _"I honestly don't know. I wouldn't have noticed till that poor healer was flying out of the wagon if Foalalia hadn't screamed."_

"Which reminds me, she must have known that Ashlen was delicate around men, why did she let him in the wagon in the first place?"

"_She says she thought she could help keep him calm but when the man got to close Ashlen dropped out of her mind completely. She says it was like he suddenly didn't exist."_

"It's worse than I thought. I need to talk to the Dean, are you alright with letting a stable hand un-tack you?" She gave her Companion a tired look and his blue eyes just smiled.

"_It's fine dear one; if you're not there I just might be able to sucker them into giving me some extra sweet grain." _He pranced away throwing his head in a laugh.

"You scamp, I hope you colic!" Hedda shook her fist after him in mock anger and he kicked up his heals are her in return. A bell like whinny sounding as he trotted off towards Companion Field.

* * *

Dean Aaron Defior was a kind hearted man who walked with a heavy limp. He'd broken his leg out on circuit and had been a long way from help. By the time aid had come his leg had started to heal wrong. Even though the healers did what they could he would always have that limp to remind him why people found shelter during thunderstorms in the mountains. He had been a friend of Hedda for a long time and he listened to her story with patient awareness. When she finished he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, letting his arms fall comfortably into his lap, as he processed everything his friend had told him.

"I see, yes it will be difficult for him but a Herald doesn't get to chose who they help so at best we can warn his class mates and hope that with some help and time to adjust he'll get over his phobia, at least to the point where he'll be able to do his duty."

"I'm glad you understand Ashlens' circumstances, Aaron." She said, visibly relaxing as she spoke.

"Oh I know better than most that even a handicapped Herald has a job here in Valdemar. Lack of sight is not as much of a problem either; there is one here at this castle that may be of more assistance to young Ashlen than we know. I'll talk to him and see what he'd be willing to do."

"Him? I told you, men..."

"I think Ashlen may have to make an exception for this one."

"All right, I'll leave that to you then." Hedda said as she rose from her chair. She began navigating her way back to the door through the sea for books and scrolls that were pilled here and there when Dean Defior spoke again.

"Hedda, I might warn you, that if Ashlens gifts prove to be too strong for him... they may be forced to seal his channels."

She paused with a hand on the doorknob and sighed. "I know."

* * *

"Well how is he doing?" Shelen asked the Healer trainee he'd cornered on his way back from his Logic lesson. He had been introduced to his new training schedule almost as soon as he stepped into the Collegium. He been had been dragged from here to there for two weeks before he had time to himself, in all that time he hadn't heard anything about his brother and Aunt Hedda had all but vanished. He thought about asking one of this teachers if they knew where her room was, as he had never actually visited her for she always rode out to his father's barony instead, but he felt awkward asking and so he just let it slide.

"Your... your brother?" stammered the surprised trainee.

"Yes, my brother. How is Ashlen?" he forced.

"Ah well, I don't really know, you should ask Debbie or Claudette, they would know since they are Healer Vauns' apprentices."

"Where can I find them?"

"Uh... I think I saw Debbie in the library last."

"Thanks." Shelen said, with a curt nod, before he walked away. Leaving the speechless healer trainee where he stood with his back against the wall.

The library was on the other side of the Collegium and up a few levels, really is was in the castle building but they connected hallways here and there so Shelen broke into a run as soon as he rounded the corner. He was more anxious for news of his brother than he would like to admit. Fyllis could only tell him so much and what she knew is what she got from Foalalia. "He's fine." She'd say or "The Healers are good at their jobs let them work." was another of her favorite replies. It was all well and good to trust others but Shelen was more the hands on sort. He had to see it for himself before he would really trust something. So as he entered the Library he searched for anyone in trainee healer greens, there were only two and one of them was male, so he made his way over to the young woman and tapped her on the shoulder where she was hunched over a thick herbal encyclopedia.

"Excuse me, are you Debbie?" he asked quietly

The young woman looked up at him, her green eyes set in a cheery face framed by wavy brown hair. She turned in her seat and let one hand move automatically to place a dried herb stem in the fold of the books pages, marking her spot.

"Yes, can I help you?" she said

"I should hope. My name is Shelen Hethlight, your teacher is caring for my brother."

"Ashlen? Yes, he is a fine young man."

"He's well then?"

"Yes, he's doing much better. If he continues to improve at the rate he's going he should be ready to join the rest of the Collegium by sometime next week. You should drop by and see him." She said all smiles. She wasn't lying, Shelen could tell.

"Tha.. Thanks." He stuttered. Debbie just smiled at him and only returned to her book once he had asked her a few more questions and walked away. He had to know how to get to his brothers room if he was going to see him. He had tried connecting with Ashlen the same way they had connected on the way to Haven, with a mind magic that he now knew was called Mindspeaking, but had been unsuccessful. He left the Library feeling a little more confident and headed for the healers wing, he had mathematics next, and he didn't mind skipping that particular class in the slightest.

* * *

Ashlen was sitting on his bed; he could feel the warm sunlight though the window of his room but he hated being here. He wanted to be out in the real sunlight, so that he could bathe his whole body in its warmth. The muscles in his legs were strong again now, but Healer Vaun insisted that he take it easy and only allowed him short walks in the corridor. He'd been listening though and he knew now where the door was that lead outside. He was planning an escape. It felt childish but he was tiered of only feeling stone and wood beneath his shoes. In fact he didn't even like wearing shoes. He had always gone bare-foot before coming to Haven, it made it easier to tell where he was or where he was going when he could really feel what was beneath him.

He listened for noises in the hallway and when it was apparent that no one was directly in the hall he stood. Placing the shoes they had given him on the foot of the bed. He walked to the door with ease, he knew his own room well enough by now that he had no problem navigating it at all. He opened the door and waited, listening, then strode out. Absently letting the fingertips of his left hand run on the wall, feeling them pass over each door as he walked. He counted the doors until he was certain he had come to the right one and turned the knob. It opened with a slight squeak and he immediately felt the soft breeze and the warmth of the sun on his face.

He tested the next few steps with his foot and found there was a short stair down to the grass. He stepped down carefully, making sure that each step was solid and would not cause him to slip. He let the door close behind him with a quiet thud, and set off for where he heard the loudest congregation of birds, such noises usually meant trees and he so wanted the quiet place that trees usually provided. He walked carefully, noting the texture of the grass and dirt beneath his feet. He would have to be able to find his way back to the door if this escapade went un-noticed. He stepped over a low hedge and shifted around a few large rose bushes before he arrive at the tree.

He felt the rough bark beneath his hand and sighed. There was a stone bench near the trunk, he felt it out. Smooth and well worn, he found the edge and sat, facing the tree and close his useless eyes. The birds above him chirped and sang, the wind rustled the leaves of the garden around him and he began drawing himself an imaginary map of the place, for it was indeed a garden and a well tended one at that.

Ashlen sat for a long time, his mind felt very at ease here, and eventually he drifted into a trance.

"Hey!" said a voice to his left, jolting him out of his quiet wanderings. He jumped to his feet and turned to face the voice. He felt a callused had wrapped its fingers around his wrist and felt his mind falling away. It was the same feeling he always got when a man touched him, he tried to shake the hand off but instead of letting go another hand grasped his and began shaking it up and down vigorously.

"You must be new, I don't recognize you!" said a feminine voice and the falling feeling stopped, almost immediately, and it made him a little dizzy. With his composure returned he pulled his hand away and backed up a step, feeling the stone of the bench press into the back of his leg and the cool shaded grass sink beneath his bare feet.

"Well then? Whats you're name fella? Ain't you got one?" She was rough sounding but she was definitely female.

"My name…' he paused, his throat was a little soar. He hadn't done much talking in these last few weeks. He only mind spoke with Foalalia and the rest of his visitors didn't ask many questions that needed more than a head bob to answer. "..my name is Ashlen. Ashlen Hethlight."

"Ashlen? Then that fellow Shelen's your brother, make sense I guess since you have the same face and you're in trainee grays to boot. Guess I should have known that hu?" She sounded disappointed.

"What?" he said somehow disappointed by her disappointment, he must have made a face because she giggled then.

"Ah don't worry; I get along with just about everybody, your brothers just a bit of a snob that's all. Haha… oh, I prolly should have kept that to myself eh?"

Ashlen felt himself blink, twice. She was an odd one wasn't she. The corner of his mouth twitched, he lifted a hand to his face and felt with his fingers the slight smile that was developing there.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet ya!" the girl said, he heard fabric shuffling and realized she had offered him her hand this time, instead of just grabbing for his. He let his hand fall from his face to his side, and then stretched it out toward the source of her voice tentatively. She grasped his hand roughly and again shook it vigorously once again.

"Very nice to meet ya! My name is Tania!"

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

**Following Blindly**

_Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdemar" Fan Fiction_

-Chapter 5-

Shelen arrived in the Healers Collegium he found it in a bit of an uproar. Not that everyone was flitting about in a panic but there were quite a few running feet. One woman stopped in her jog right in front of him, she grabbed his shoulders and took a good hard look at him. She was a middle aged woman with long strawberry hair that fell in wisps from the bun atop her head. She sighed and let go, patting him on the shoulder as an apology and began to dash off again. She pulled herself to a halt only a few steps away and backed up to stand in front of him again.

"You are related to Ashlen Hethlight?" she asked in a tone that made the question sound more like a statement.

"Ah, yes. I'm his brother. Do you know where I can find him?" a little bit of dread building in the back of his mind.

"That's what we would like to know."

"What do you mean?" he asked, though in truth he knew what she meant before words left out of his mouth. His brother had pulled one of his famous disappearing acts. He slapped his forehead with his palm and before the woman in Healer greens could come up this an answer that wouldn't make the Healers Collegium look irresponsible he interjected. "Wait! Let me guess, he's vanished without a trace?"

The woman looked a little confused, a twinge of shock behind her eyes told him he was spot on. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, letting the "why me" expression run its course on his face before he "searched" for Fyllis out in the Companions Field.

'_Yes, love?'_ she replied almost instantly, her warm motherly persona flowing along the link between them. Fyllis was a large mare, with a wide powerful chest and strong hind quarters. She was a very bold looking Companion. She had a very sweet personality and was already the mother of two foals. She was wise and patient, prone to long fits of thinking but always ready to move at a moment's notice. She complimented well Shelens rather rash personality and balanced him.

'_My twin has gone missing and has all the Healers in a fit.'_ He explained, knowing that she would contact Foalalia, Ashlen's Companion, at once. He waited for her rely.

'_Foalalia says that wherever he is his mind is at ease. It appears the he isn't alone and not to worry, she'll send him back in due time should he begin to stress himself.' _She said after a brief wait with a calm tone.

"Thank you." He replied out loud and her silent _'You are most welcome'_ echoed with a warm hug in his mind while he turned back to the woman in Healer greens. She must have been used to Heralds talking to their Companions this way; she did not appear to look confused at all now. She was waiting for him.

"His Companions says he is in a place that is calming for him, which is most likely some place outdoors with trees if his tastes haven't changed. He is not alone. She says not to worry." He relayed and the Healer looked relieved.

"Thank goodness,' she said while letting out a breath she had been holding 'I wasn't aware he knew how to get out of the building. Being as he is, I was afraid he might have gotten himself lost."

Shelen scoffed that this, he had forgotten that these people did not know his twin at all. No one at Hethlight would have cause to worry about such a thing as weather on not Ashlen could get to one place or another. His brother may be withdrawn and secretive but he had all the makings of a genius. He could easily find his way from one place and back after being lead to or finding that place just once or twice. Shelen shocked himself inwardly at that moment; he hadn't realized that he held such a high opinion of his brother, but looking back it made the most sense. He had never worried about his brother getting from one place to another, even if it was jumping from rooftop to rooftop the way he sometimes did when he snuck out...

"You don't need to worry about my brother; he has been blind for more than a week or two. He has become quite good at feeling out his own surroundings. If anything you will have a harder time keeping track of him from now on." He warned, and he hoped she would take it to heart. It would save her a lot of grief later.

* * *

There was a quiet prodding in the back of Ashlen's mind; it was Foalalia he knew, for she always "knocked" before entering. He opened his mind to her, something that the Companion had taught him how to do during the days he was under careful watch by the Healers. His gift of mindspeech was powerful, or so Foalalia said, and if he did not guard himself he would hear the unguarded thoughts of others. He immediately felt a wave of warmth and love from his link with her, filling his soul with ease. He knew he loved his Companion, in a way he would love no one else and she loved him the same so he replied to her unspoken question with his own feelings flowing right along behind.

"_I am fine. My present company is much preferred to the stillness of that room. You are welcome to join us if you wish, can you find me?"_

"_Always."_ Came the reply and not long afterward Ashlen heard the distant chiming of Companion hoof-steps over the soft grass. In fact there were two sets of hooves chiming toward them.

He found that he enjoyed Tanias company very much indeed. She chatted about this that and the other but not in the same endless roundabout fashion that he was used to girls her age chatting. He was creating an image of her in his mind as she spoke. Her voice was gruff and cracked from time to time like a boy who's voice was changing. He often felt the air move around her so he was sure that she was a person who spoke with her hands. She was a wonderful story teller and even though he could not see them he could imagine the things she spoke of, her detailed descriptions of her home in Sweet Springs made him feel as if he had already been there. When the sounds of the Companions came closer Tania got up from where she had situated herself on the other end of the stone bench and greeted someone named Tuck. The soft exhalation of air that made the tomboy giggle told him that this "Tuck" must be her Companion.

Ashlen stood and tried to recall his steps to make his way toward the Companions. Foalalia spoke softly to his mind, guiding him over towards herself so that he did not look like a fool with a blindfold on, arms stuck out as if searching for a wall one could not see. When he reached his fair Companion he stroked her velvety nose for a while, letting the feel of her be memorized by his senses. He had felt of her before, running his hands over her and feeling every muscle beneath her skin, and every hair on her body. He knew her well by now but he still so enjoyed the pleasant feel of her softness beneath his hands.

"Ashlen, Tuck would like to meet ya." Tania said, letting her speech pattern fall from the more proper tones to one she must have been raised using. At Foalalia's urging Ashlen reached out with a cupped palm, and was shortly rewarded with another soft nose pressing into his hand. He felt this new Companions face, traced his fingertips down his sides, his back, his mane. Tuck must have been at least a full hand taller than Foalalia, which was understandable as he was a stallion. His shoulders were wide and strong. He was a powerful creature fit for any deed. Tania watched quietly until he was almost done, circling around back to where he had started.

"What cha doing?" she asked

"Looking him over, I'm sure he is a very handsome Companion indeed." Ashlen said, a little surprised by the odd question.

"Well that seams a strange thing to do..." there was a snort and a short "ow!" from her direction, Foalalia giggled in the back of his mind and then quickly recounted what had happened for him. Tuck had sung his head and, with a snort of indigence, nipped the boyish girl on the tip of the ear. _"He is scolding her for her rudeness, though I'm not sure she understands just yet."_

"It just seems a funny thing to do, that's all." Tania muttered "Can't you just look at him and tell he is a fine Companion?" she must have made a big gesture with her hands; he heard the sound of cloth moving across the skin of her arms and felt the air move gently as she spoke.

"No." He said tilting his head to one side and laying his temple against Foalalias neck. Understanding had dawned on Ashlen and he smiled faintly.

"Hm?" Tania hummed, not understanding his answer

Ashlen turned and looked at her, or rather, toward her. He knew not exactly where she stood now, but he knew she was somewhere near Tuck and he had just left the stallion for his own mares protective side. He did not know his eyes stayed unfocused, the pupils never depilating when light changed, but he knew that most other people could tell when he looked toward them that he could not truly see them. Tania made a sharp sound. She must have slapped herself.

"Aye! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" He heard her approach him and felt her fingers take his hand. She had rough hands too. There were calluses where her fingers met her palm and he could feel the dry, sun kissed skin of her as she raised his hand up to about the level of his chest. She must have been about as tall as he was, judging from her voice and where she held his hand. "Tuck tells me I should be more observant but in my own defense you are very, very good! I might never have known."

"I have been blind for a long time, Tania. You need not apologies, you did not know."

"No Tuck is right; I should be more courteous by now, with all the etiquette lessons I've had to take..."

"Don't..."

"Ashlen!" the tall dark haired youth cringed at the sound of his name, he'd been found.

* * *

"I feel so stupid!" Tania said for seventh or eighth time, though it did not impede her swing as she lunged for Archer across the sawdust covered salle floor. He dodged and swung for her, their dulled practice swords clanging loudly as they met between them.

"If you say that one more time, I'll knock you flat." He warned her, pushing away in a quick retreat to circle her again, looking for an opening. "If he told you not to worry about it, then don't and keep your mind on our match. Or do you want to be scolded here like you were scolded by that Healer trainee."

"How was I supposed to know he wasn't to be out in the gardens? Besides, he seemed fine to me, why was she being so loud about it. Poor guy, you should have seen his face when she was yelling at me, I think she was hurting his ears more than mine!" She blocked her sparing partners blow and parried with a harsh, short laugh.

"Well if he really is blind like you say he is than his ears are most likely very sensitive. I had a blind dog once that you could never sneak up on. I hated that dog."

"Don't compare him to a dog! And Tuck says I need to pay more attention to etiquette!" They exchanged a few more blows sighing with relief when the arms masters apprentice called a halt to their lessons. They were done for the day, and the baths were their next stop!

Archer whipped the sweat from his face with a towel as he replaced his practice gear on the racks that lined one wall of the salle. He was shorter than Tania, which wasn't unusual as she was very tall for a girl, but his slightly stockier build made up for his size. The son of a guardsman from Westmark, Archer was a good looking eighteen year old Heraldic trainee with dark hair that he usually kept tied back in a tight tail at the base of his neck. His brown eyes matched his serious demeanor. He was a friend that Tania could always count on to be honest to a fault. He was often blunt but rarely was he wrong or needlessly bitter.

"Are you arguing again?" said a quiet voice from behind her. She had to look up to meet the speakers' eyes but she smiled all the same.

"No, Archer is just reminding me of how much he hates dogs." She said, flashing a quick look to Archer as his turned to face the tallest of the current Herald trainees.

Jasper was indeed very tall; he even towered over most of the full grown people within the palaces inner wall. His size was not to be his judging point however, for he was a shy, soft spoken young man who disliked confrontation. It was hard to think of him as the son of a nobleman. His shaggy black hair often hung in his eyes, hiding them behind dark tendrils. That and the fact that he stooped to try and make his height less noticeable made him look almost ghostly rather than noble.

"You should not be so harsh Archer; dogs only react to what is around them. They mean no real harm." Jasper said as they began to walk up the grassy slope toward the Heralds Collegium. Archer's stern eyes glared at Tania, who walked on the other side of their much taller friend, with obvious annoyance.

"I don't hate all dogs, I just hated that one. Stop twisting my word to suit you Tan!"

"Don't make it so easy to tease you then."

"Now, now, you two..."

They playfully bickered back and forth all the way to the living quarters where they parted ways. They were a very close trio of friends, even among the other Herald trainees. Tania was the sort of person who drew odd people toward herself though she quite liked the mischief that such relations could oft create. She hoped, as she retrieved a clean set of cloths from her dorm and headed toward the baths, that Ashlen would join her circle of friends soon. She found him most interesting and planed to make herself more familiar with his brother when she had the chance but first she needed a soak in some nice hot water.

* * *

Ashlen sat on his bed, his useless eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, trying to tune out the voice of the woman who stood before him, lecturing him on what was and wasn't good for his health. Her name was Claudette and though he knew she meant well, she was quickly making a nuisance of herself. He had been enjoying himself for the first time in what felt like a lifetime and she had spoiled it. Not only had she yammered on and on about carelessness and lack of responsibility to him but she had also made a point to give a thorough tongue lashing to Tania who had no involvement in the matter further than that she had happened upon him while he was sitting in the garden. Outside the door to his room he heard heavy footsteps, they sounded familiar though they echoed differently than what he was used to because of the rock and brick that this portion of the building was made out of. He heaved a heavy sigh at made Claudette falter in her monolog and stood, uncrossing his arms and lifting a hand to her face, lightly touching his fingertips to her skin.

"Let me stop you there, Miss. Claudette. I understand that I did not ask for permission and that your pride is hurt by my apparent lack of concern for your opinion. Truth be told I don't much care for healers and if you would please excuse me, it would seem my long lost brother has come to visit." The door to his room had been propped open since before he had returned to it. He could feel the airflow from the hall circulating into his little corner of space and the huff of air being expelled from lips almost identical to his own told him that his brother was most likely standing in the doorway with his knuckles on his hips in the same way he would often stand when confronted with a tiring situation.

"It never ceases to amaze me, the way you talk so roughly to someone who is only concerned for your own well being." Shelen said his voice had a twinge humor laced behind his obvious disappointment.

"Well met to you too."Ashlen scoffed as he let himself fall back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Claudette huffed and left the room is a flurry of ruffling cloth once Ashlens hand was no longer touching her face. She walked quickly, almost stamping down to corridor like some spoiled child.

"It is nice to know that you are feeling well now. Healer Vaun says that you'll be able to join the other Herald trainees next week." Shelen stepped closer, his soft leather shoes scuttling lightly on the coble stone floor. He stopped about a foot away from the bed and by the way that the frame creaked he had leaned forward onto the footboard. Ashlen hung his head and let his hands meat in his lap.

"I don't know if I can do that yet, with so many people in such a small space I am bound to end up hurting someone." He had been putting a lot of thought into just that particular train. He knew that his physical wounds hurt him no more but there was something wrong with his mind that instantly drove him to panic and threw his consciousness into a void. Healer Vaun had tried slowly introducing him to some of the male healers and trainees but as soon as he heard their voices get close he started to shut down.

'_Chosen, you are much better than you have been. You need to be able to train your mage-gift, if you don't then you may never get control over yourself back.' _Whispered Foalalia in the back of his mind and he knew she was right. It was with his gifts that he acted out with when he panicked. Training them may be what he needed to get himself back under control but there was a darker side to that coin as well. Once trained his gifts might become more powerful. What if he had an attack then? He could very easily kill someone.

"You'll have to try, you cannot stay cooped up here in the Healers wing forever." Shelen interrupted his thoughts, he must have mistaken Ashlens silence for stubbornness but he said nothing and his brother continued. "Heralds are 'Chosen' for a reason, Ashlen, what happens if the reason you were chosen presents itself and you're not ready or able to face it? What then? How many people will you be willing to hurt in the act of trying not to hurt people? Are you some kind of useless coward? Sulking in the background because you're blind or because you were hurt..."

"Stop!" Ashlen cut his brother off, suddenly on his feet, blank eyes glaring in Shelens direction while a pounding and a pain in his head flared, and somewhere in the back his mind he heard Foalalia calling for him. "I've been who I am for a long time brother, and no amount of sulking will change that." He reached for Foalalia, the feeling her soft nose and the peace she brought him when he thought of her. "What happened to me on that mountain can't be undone and I know that better than anyone." Ashlen sat down on the bed one more time.

"I know and I don't need you to tell me. Leave me be."

"What is going on in here?" It was Healer Vauns voice, and from the sound of it his great aunt was with her. Ashlen knew that this power, this power that was awakened with pain, would continue to cause him pain if he didn't train with it right. He wanted be able to help people and with that thought he felt a warmth envelop him and he heard Foalalia tell him _'Darling, that's enough. You will make a fine Herald one day and I will be so proud to stand with you.'_

"Healer Vaun?" He asked knowing she was in the room now.

"Yes?" she said, her light soprano voice echoing from just a few feet away, standing near Shelen.

"I'd like to join the other trainees, if I could..."

-End Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

**Following Blindly**

_Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdemar" Fan Fiction_

-Chapter 6-

Ashlen sat still, as still as was humanly possible. If his beating heart could have stopped in his chest it would have. Somewhere near him sat a man. Healer Vaun had led him here, had sat him down and introduced him and left him in the care of the man who sat before him. She might have scolded him for his rudeness when he did not reply to the man's greeting, might have hurried him away with apologize for his lack of proper respect but she knew well that he meant no harm by his silence. He was only afraid. He could hear the difference between a man and a woman. They breathed differently even smelled differently and though he could not see this man before him he knew that he was there and Ashlen was afraid. His body was tense, his muscle pulled taunt under his skin as he subconsciously prepared for pain, and his mind was wandering. The only thing that kept him from dropping into that oh so familiar void of despair to which his soul usually retreated was Foalalia. She had a firm grip on his mind now and she was not going to let him sink, and for that he was most grateful. The man waited, quietly letting the scared youth come back to his senses. He did not move, not so much as a shift in position. The cloth of his attire made only the softest of sounds as he breathed deeply of the cool air that filled the room.

Foalalia gently brought Ashlens fluttering mind down and his body slowly began to relax. When he finally had enough control over himself to concentrate he took in all that he could about his surroundings. The room in which they sat had a high ceiling, the echoes of the faint sound that fluttered in though the sun lit windows to his right and the merry cracking of a small fire in the fireplace told him this. He smelled the wood smoke and felt the warming sun. There was no fluttering of fabric or impatient shifting of feet so it was apparent that they were alone. He slowly formed words and spoke, wishing his voice not to crack like some yet grown boy but knew as the first syllables came out that it would.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ambassador Austreben." He choked out

"Well done." came the simple reply. It was said slowly and carefully with an undertone of true pride beneath. The voice was rich and well aged though not as old as some, it had a slight accent that might cause the man to over pronounce some sounds but it was a pleasant voice over all. This man made it known just with his voice that he was not a threat to anyone, let alone Ashlen. There was another long pause where silence filled the room and Ashlen realized that the Karsite Ambassador was giving him a chance to calm himself again. He relaxed his grip on the arms of the overstuffed chair in which he sat.

"I understand from what your Great Aunt and Healer Vaun have told me, that you have some rather spectacular gifts."

"That's what I've been told."

"I see... and your lack of sight may indeed prove rather frustrating once you join your year mates in the Colleguim. I am glad to be of aid to you but before we go much further there is someone I must introduce to you."

There was a light brushing against Ashlens legs and he once again became as stiff and still as a monolith. He fought the urge to curl up and vanish as best he could and Foalalia surged forward in his mind to hold him tightly away from the panic that threatened.

'_Don't worry Herald, I won't eat you.'_ said an unfamiliar voice. It spoke on the same level as Foalalia and so Ashlen knew it was mindspeach and not a truly audible tone.

"This is Altra. He is a Firecat, the Karsite equivalent of a Companion. They are far fewer in number though." The Ambassador said calmly

'_Nay, we are much more magnificent than Companions._' said Altra, a purring playful tone that made one think of mischief accompanying his "voice."

"Go ahead, Ashlen, reach out and feel of him. Get a good "look" at him. He is the reason that I can still function as the Karsite Ambassador as well as a teacher here."

The silent and gentle urgings of Foalalia helped him force his hands away from their rooted places once again; he reached out and was greeted almost immediately with the finely furred, arched back of a very large cat. The Firecat stretched out under the young Heraldic trainees hands and then stood still as if it were made of feathered marble. It was definitely a cat, though a much bigger one that Ashlen had ever before encountered, its fur was soft and light beneath his hands but he could feel the strong, toned muscles beneath despite the downy blanket that disguised them. Altra was warm to the touch, unnaturally so, it was as if the cat gave off a little of the suns own warmth from its very body.

'_Handsome aren't I?'_ the Firecat said when Ashlen pulled his hands away to take in all that he had "seen."

'_Don't mind him loveling, he is always like this. It is part of his charm.'_ Said the sarcastic voice of Foalalia, she was waiting patiently should Ashlen need her.

"Now, let us get down to business. Altra and I are going to instruct you in how to see though the eyes of another. If you are able to master this than your lack of eye sight will not hinder you in the slightest whether you are here in Haven or out on Circuit. Are you ready?"

* * *

Shelen coughed, trying to disguise the laughter that had bubbled up inside of him so unexpectedly. He was in the middle of a geography lesson and nothing the teacher had said had been remotely funny but he was suddenly filled with so much joy and mirth that he could not contain himself. He stood and excused himself, apologizing as he backed out of the classroom into the hall though a broad smile never left his face. Once he had dashed down the corridor and out of the building into the sun he let himself collapse against the wall and laugh until his whole body hurt. He sent a plea to Fyllis and she in turn guided him toward the part of his mind that he now knew was connected to his brother. This was his brothers' happiness that was over flowing into him, his brother whom he had not the courage to go and see again after the last visit a week before. What under the blue sky could have caused this!

* * *

Ashlen sat on the grass, Foalalia lay behind him giving him something to lean against and he followed the instructions of the Karsite Ambassidor. He stilled his mind and reached slowly for what he knew was Foalalia and then he "opened" his eyes.

The colors startled him at first but he let himself sink into them. The sky was as blue as he remembered it; stretching vastly over everything and the sun, whose warm rays had always been a comfort to him, cast a brilliant light over everything it touched. He drank in the deep green of the grass on which he and Foalalia sat. It was thick and as full of life as it felt beneath his feet. The trees in the distance too were dark and rich in color, green of a different shade and towering in perspective. Near the trees he saw white shapes and knew them to be Companions, they burned brightly like tiny suns each their own against the greenery that must have been the Companions Field. The water of the stream that ran though the landscape was a ripping blue, white reflections bouncing off of each tiny wave of movement.

He looked at the walls, stony and solid against the sky. He could see the texture that the stone gray blocks portrayed but knew them fairly smooth in truth. Foalalia scanned everything with her eyes and so did Ashlen, taking in all that he saw with a wonder and childish delight that he was truly unashamed of.

Each and every thing he "saw" was new to him, for so long he could only imagine by the sounds the leaves made what the trees looked like when the breeze rustled their boughs. He could only envision where the tiny rocks sat on the shore line as the waters of streams and rivers burbled over them making cheery sounds. When the first wee bird flittered across his view he nearly wept, he watched it fly and took in every movement of wing over air as if he were a bird himself, his wing broken and knowing better than any other bird just what a grand thing it was to be able to fly. Foalalia, for her part, stayed quiet in his mind, only the soft warmth of her happiness caressing his own consciousness. She looked at everything she could, following his silent wishing as she paused at those things that truly seamed to enthrall her chosen.

Eventually, Ashlen began to feel the pang of exhaustion setting in on his still tender "channels" and so he begrudgingly "closed" his eyes once again. Foalalia "smiled" at him and in her own tender way gave him peace.

'I will always be here for you, Chosen. You need never worry that this will be something that you might lose again. My eyes, my heart, and my soul are as open to you as you should ever need them to be. Only ask and I will "show" you.' Foalalia reassured him and he leaned back against her, resting his head against her side and feeling the deep breaths she took and the softness of her beneath him. The slight tickling sensation that always came with the first appearance of tears was a welcome thing. Ashlen cried quietly where they sat in the grass. He let the pure and unbridled gladness overwhelm him and he soaked in it.

* * *

Jasper loomed over her shoulder, his towering size made him look terribly intimidating, and as he leaned down to whisper into Tania's ear he glanced up though his dark bangs and fixed the small group of Blues with a cold look. Many faltered in their wild cackling; others squealed and ran in what might have been mock terror if they hadn't been truly afraid in some way. Eventually the remaining stragglers wandered off in search of new pray. Tania was a notoriously easy target for the bored child-lings of the fluttering courtiers. It was mostly her appearance that fueled their criticism, and even she had to admit that they weren't being entirely untrue in their teasing.

"Don't let them get to you Tan, they are only jealous of you." Jasper said in his sweet deep voice

"Oh great Lady, Jasper, what on earth do they have to be jealous of me over? I've been teased by far worse than their silly songs and it's not like I haven't grown up since I first arrived here. I'm set to receive my whites in just a few months and laying into a few immature courtiers just because they tease me wouldn't be very Herald-like now would it?" She replied with an exasperated sigh. She turned around and faced her friend and softened her expression.

"They look really good on you by the way." She said with a grin

Jasper stepped back a little bit so Tania could look at him. He did indeed look like a fine young man dressed all in Whites. He had even brushed most of his messy hair back with a dab of grease so that only his long bangs hung in his face now. His bright brown eyes were smiling and she could feel the pride behind them; empathy was one of her strongest gifts. She opened her arms wide and wrapped her arms around Jaspers neck and hugged him tightly. He returned her embrace and lifted her off the ground, his strong arms wrapped around her torso.

"Ah, I will miss you Tan."

"And I you, Jasper." She let herself go limp and slid out of his arms back to the ground. "Have you told Archer yet?"

"I don't think I have the heart to tell him." Jasper hung his head and then looked up from under his bangs and gave Tania a pleading look. That was the face he used when he wanted something, and Tania already knew what it was.

"Oh no, not this time. You're going out on your internship circuit and you want me to tell your best friend that you couldn't even tell him good bye? No. How do you expect to help the people of Valdemar solve their quarrels if you can't even be confident talking to someone half your size!"

"Who is half who's size?" came a dark mumble from behind her. Tania slapped her self mentally, 'Lady help us!' she prayed, and then tuned to face the hard brown eyes of Archer.

"Archer, what are you doing here?" She acted surprise but she knew that he knew she was playing innocent. After all, she was the one who had invited him to meet with her here in the gardens, unbeknownst to Jasper of course.

Archer pushed past Tania, his face stony and his eyes hard. Jasper brought up his arms in a plea for mercy, backing away in a quick retreat, but Archer surged forward and landed a solid blow to the much taller young man's stomach. Jasper staggered backwards a step or two and when he realized that the blow had not hurt quite as much as it should have, he un-bent and stared down into his hands. There, folded and tied with a blue ribbon, was a white velvet cloak. Archer stood, his feet apart and his arms crossed just in front of Tania, who's eyes were laughing mercilessly.

"Though you could sneak out for a year or more and though I wouldn't notice? You must be dimmer than I ever before expected, is there anything in that oversized body of yours that one could call a mind?"

Tania smacked Archer across the back of the head and then ducked his return blow with a grin.

"We wanted you to have something warmer to wear during the winter than those flimsy uniform cloaks. I picked out the clasp but Archer paid for it." She said

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, just come back in once piece, I hear Herald Kimball can be rough." Archer replied moodily with a look that said 'don't you dare rip it' and then he extended on callused hand out to his closest friend.

Jasper shifted the cloak to one arm and shook Archers hand slowly. His eyes were getting moist around the edges and he managed to wipe the tears away before they fell with his free hand. It truly wouldn't be the same at the Collegium for Tania and Archer without him. Tania smiled.

* * *

That evening Ashlen mapped out the new room to which he had been moved in the Heralds Dorm. He counted the steps from his bed to each wall, the door, the window, the desk, the shelves, the armor racks, and the dresser. He memorized each well worn spot in the wood floor, were each new plank of wood on the floor met the other and he memorized each tiny crack in the paint on the walls. He knew now where the candles were kept and where the oil lantern sat on a tiny shelf just the right size for itself near the corner of the room where the desk rested. He would never need them but they were there none the less. A nock sounded at the door. He paused and listened to the presence on the other side of the door and then went back to his mapping.

"Come in." he said, just loud enough for it to be heard on the other side of the door and when his brother gently pushed the door open he stood and looked in his direction.

"How are things settling?" Shelen asked, the nervous tone behind his voice told Ashlen that he was uncomfortable, which was understandable. The last time they had seen each other had ended badly.

"I'm fine." Ashlen said, pushing away from the wall and returning to the bed. There was a chair near the door but the bed was more comfortable.

"I'm glad to see you steeling in okay, one of the teachers asked me to bring you your course schedule." There was a rustling of paper, and Ashlen reached out, his brother place the parchment in his hand and then read to Ashlen the contents of the letter. He committed each time and place to memory and asked no questions. He then made sure that Foalalia had heard and understood each of the courses and times as well. She was to be his time keeper and she had promised he would get to each class on time but she couldn't fit in the halls of the Collegium they way she could in the Healers Wing. The halls were not as wide and he wondered just how she planned to manage that but you never second guess a Companion.

Shelen shifted from one foot to the other, he seamed to have something else to say but just as he started his query there was another knock at the door, it echoed a little as the knock was actually on the door frame and not the door it self. This time it was his Great Aunt Hedda.

"Ashlen, he Dean would like to see you." She said after pushing open the door a crack. Shelen excused himself then, swiftly sliding out the door as his Great Aunt stepped in.

"He's in a hurry isn't he?" she remarked as she watched his retreat down the hall, and Ashlen shook his head as he stood.

"No, just nervous, I think he believes me angry with him."

"Ah I see." And she took his hand and lead him off. Soon Ashlen stood outside the door to the Deans office; his Great Aunt stood next to him and even knocked on the door before pushing him though. She stopped him just inside the door however with a groan.

"Really Aaron, your office is a terrible place to hold a meeting with a blind man. Watch yourself Ashlen, there are stacks of books all over the floor."

The Dean chuckled from somewhere further ahead, most likely he was sitting at his desk, Ashlen could hear the creek of old wood as the older Herald shifted in his seat. The smell of old paper and feathers filled his nose but so did something else. He tried to place the smell and finally decided that the earthy, warm smell must be a dog. Why would the Dean of the Heralds Collegium have a dog in his office, from the way his aunt was weaving him around the room to try and reach the desk he couldn't possibly think that there was enough room in this over stuffed place for a dog, let alone two extra people.

"Ashlen, I have someone to whom I wish to introduce you. His name is Rreick, he's a Kyree from the k'Valdemar Vale."

"Well met." Ashlen said as he felt for the back of the chair his Great Aunt had shoved him toward and instead stubbed his toe.

'_Ay, it is wonderful to finally meet you in person.'_ Said a light male voice in the back of his mind and once again Ashlen knew that it must have been mindspeech, though it was louder than Altra. Perhaps Rreick was projecting his "voice" that way. There was happiness laced within Rreicks' words and as soon as Ashlen was finally seated in a chair the large, rounded head of a beast shoved itself into his lap. He jumped a little in surprise, feeling the chair tip and rock back onto its two rear legs.

'_Take a good look at me, yea? This is so exciting. I've never done this sort of thing before._' Rreick said, projecting his mind-voice loudly.

"Well and good, but what exactly are you? What do you mean, 'you've never done this sort of thing before.' What is going on?" Ashlen said with an exasperated tone as he pushed the large animals head out of his lap. He was truly perplexed and more that a little unnerved, sitting in such close proximity to another man so soon was not his idea of a calming atmosphere. Foalalia, ever present as she was, reassured him silently as best she could.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Rreick." The Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm sorry Ashlen, he is a bit excitable. The reason I called you here today is because I wanted the two of you to meet. Rreick has been assigned as a partner to you. Your Great Aunt, Ambassador Austreben, and I called him down from the k'Valdemar Vale in the north when the decision was made to have the Ambassador "teach" you how to see. We knew that your Companion would not be able to be with you during indoor lessons or inside the Salle." The idea was starting to dawn on Ashlen. "And to answer your question of "what" he is, Rreick is a Kyree, as I said before. They somewhat resemble wolves but they are much larger. He will be with you from now on to help you "see" when Foalalia can't." The Dean finished, and he gave Ashlen time for it all to sink in but Rreick did not seem to be able to wait any longer.

'_Yes, yes. Now take a good 'look' at me!' _Rreick shoved his head back into Ashlens lap and nosed the young Heraldic trainees' hand.

Ashlen let his had ghost over the large creatures head, he felt his ears, his nose, and then let his arms trail down the Kyrees back. His hands met Leather and he felt the harness underneath his hands, the coarse top coat of the Kyrees fur, the soft thick undercoat, and the sturdy frame beneath. Rreick was long legged and if Ashlen had been standing the creatures shoulder would have come up to his hip.

"What is the harness for?" He asked

'_So that I can guide you when your senses are tired._' Came the proud reply. The Kyree was young, he could feel it when his hands touched the creature and he knew it by his tone as well, but beneath the near hyper enthusiasm Ashlen felt something more in Rreick's words. It was an emotion he did not have a name for though it was something he knew he had felt before. Something akin to brotherhood, to love, and to caring. He wondered if the right word may have been Loyalty but did not ask nor did he want to dewl on the though. He had already accepted this un-named feeling on a subconscious level the same way that he had accepted Foalalias unconditional love the moment she had "Chosen" him.

"What do you think Ashlen." Asked Hedda and he could feel Foalalias silent approval in the back of his mind. She liked this idea and to be honest he had been wondering how they expected him to be able to see the maps in the classrooms if a Companion wasn't going to fit. He couldn't see Shelen acting as his guide if they couldn't even manage a simple conversation. He felt an uneasiness from his brother that he knew was directed at him, he did not want to cause any sort of bother. Besides that, if both Rreick and Foalalia were with him what reason was there to trouble Shelen?

"This' he said with a grin and a rough scratch between Rreicks' ears, 'is going to be interesting."

-End Chapter 6-


	7. Chapter 7

**Following Blindly**

_Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdemar" Fan Fiction_

-Chapter 7-

Weapons master Navar had heard a thing or two about the Herald-mage Trainee Ashlen. His students often spent what few moments they had to rest during their time with him chattering about the latest piece of gossip. From the gossip of the other Heraldic trainees he had learned that the seventeen year old had been placed in remedial lessons for reading, writing, and geography, which made since as the boy was blind. For what use was a map or book to a blind man. He had heard that the boy was had an acute case of Arrhenphobia from the chatty healers novices and from the unaffiliated students he had gathered that he was also quite handsome as well as intimidating for a Kyree often padded along at his side. Navar was not a man who put much faith in rumor; he was a swordsman not a courtier, and preferred the cold hard facts to what might have been skewed as it made its way around the table. So he reserved his judgment of the boy until he was able to test him in his own way.

When the tall, dark haired youth arrived in the Salle that day he began to see the truth of the hearsay. Ashlen was indeed quite a good-looking fellow, long black hair hung past his shoulders and wisped across his cheeks helping to disguise a pair of useless eyes that focused on nothing in their view. It was a face that Navar already had become quite familiar with. At his side stood a Kyree, its dark cloak of fur stretched over a huge and deadly frame. The young man stood in the door way, staring blankly ahead but the Kyree scanned the Salle causing more than a few of his unsuspecting students to falter in their practice. He sighed and gestured to his assistant, who nodded his silent reply, and then strode across the sawdust covered floor toward where the odd pair stood. As he approached the Kyree focused its gaze on him and he saw the young trainee at its side stiffen.

He stopped a good swords length away and stood with his arms crossed, looking the boy up and down. His assistant arrived with a pair of wooden practice swords and stood at the ready just behind the older man. He introduced himself, his assistant and the boy introduced himself and his Kyree partner, Rreick, in return. He wondered how badly the fear of men affected the boy and might have let that rumor fall false if he did not witness Ashlens muscles involuntarily tighten and twitch every time he or his assistant moved. He gathered from the few questions that he asked that the trainee had no previous weapons training and had set his assistant to instruct him once introductions were complete; retreating back to the wall to watch how the boy faired. He found himself soon joined by Rreick, who sat down with a puff of sawdust, and wondered why the Kyree had left its partners side. He had forgotten that Kyree had a knack for invading the privacy of ones' mind.

'_Ashlen says he doesn't need me for this_,' spoke a voice in his head, making him jump a little in surprise. '_He is very independent you know, he only really uses my eyes for reading and such. He's talented yes, yes. So I shall wait and watch for my own amusement!_' Navar looked down and met the bright golden eyes of the Kyree who was looking up at him, tongue lolling out one side in a wolfish grin while his large white teeth gleamed in a silent reminder of how truly dangerous a Kyree could be if it took to such thoughts.

He turned his gaze back to the young Herald-mage trainee and watched in pleased astonishment when he found the boy not to be totally helpless. True he had no experience and truer still he was blind but the weight of the wooden long sword seemed to fit flawlessly into his hand. He managed to block almost all the blows that Navars assistant might have landed and avoided the others with bare minimum movement. His strengthened senses seamed to give the novice more than enough to make up for his handicap, though he diffidently needed to learn how to wield his sword in something other than defense. One could not win a battle only by defending. Not long after he released his students and watched most of them drop their gear and sprint for the bath. He approached Ashlen to congratulate him, reaching out and resting his hand on the boys shoulder, immediately knowing he had made a grave mistake. He felt the shoulder beneath his hand become rigid and then fall away, the wind and numbing tickle of magic across the skin of his whole body, and Navar had only seconds to react.

Rreick barked a warning as Ashlen swung round and lashed out with his wooden sword. Navar drew his own blade and cringed as the metal vibrated in his hands with the force of the blow that the teen struck. The crack of shattering wood resounded thought the mirrored Salle causing most of the students, who had been on their way out, to skid to a dead halt, eyes wide in disbelief and fear. In the silence that followed Navar watched from behind the drawn shield of his own sword as Ashlen staggered back, dropping the remainders of his practice weapon with a clatter to the floor. The sawdust around him was gone, spread away by the invisible strength that had broken a solid, hardwood weapon in two. The tickle of magic faded from the air and Rreicks dark form rushed past the Arms master to offer support as the young herald-mage wobbled on his feet.

"I.. I'm sorry..." choke out the dark haired boy his voice telling of how shaken he was

Navar paused a moment and then re-sheathed his sword with a knowing grin. His assistant skirted around his sparring partner and collected the pieces of the practice sword and looked back and forth between the two pieces in bewilderment.

"Nay, I know far better than to sneak up upon someone who is concentrating with a weapon. Though I would recommend pulling your blows next time you swing to greet me. Most men don't take kindly to being sliced at with a killing intent, even if it is with a wooden blade." He said, raising an eyebrow to the plain relief that rippled across the boys face. "Now go and run three laps around the Salle with that useless watchdog of yours, then get cleaned up. I expect you have other appointments to keep this day."

Navar decide that he liked Ashlen and if he was half as quick to learn as his brother he would look forward to teaching him later, though he would make a permanent mental note not to surprise someone with mage-gift.

* * *

-Three Months Later-

* * *

Ashlen was sitting in his room with Rreick sprawled out on the floor, he had his head leaned back resting on the edge of the chair with both his physical and mental eyes closed. His mind was whirling with information, schedules, classes, and the occasional pang of guilt. He had been working hard for many weeks now with little time to rest. He had been excused from the chores which most of the Chosen helped to accomplish in order to give him more time to study as he was far behind his peers in things that might have been simple for him if he weren't who he was. He had struggled with reading, though not so much with writing and geography. Once he knew what the words looked like he could easily commit them to memory and reproduce them later. Maps were easy enough once you knew how to read the keys and find north. The subjects he flourished in were those that he needed no outside aid to accomplish. Weapons training, horseback riding, and his work with the mages harnessing his gift were all too easy. They did not require him to see, just to feel. In this quiet time after the day was though he always let himself relax the way his teachers had taught him. It was similar to dispelling a shield but did not require him to dispel any woven magics safely back into the earth from whence he pulled it. It was more like a mental dispelling of the stress and anxiety that built up throughout the day as he interacted with the other Chosen; if he neglected to do it one night he found himself jumpy and on edge the next day.

There was a knock on the door, a light tapping sound made by the knuckles of a smaller hand. It was either his Great Aunt or someone whose company he much preferred. Judging by how quietly they approached he hopped for the later. He heard Rreick lift his head, the sound of fur softly rustling across the stone of the floor as the large Kyree shifted positions to look at the door.

'There are two.' He said in his normal happy tone. '_The male-female and the one who likes not dogs._'

"Come in." he called as he leaned forward out of his comfortable meditating position. His chair was very near the door

"I had hoped you were in." Said the deep unisex voice that belonged to Tania. "Why is it so dark in here, don't you ever light a candle?" she said, striding in and rummaging blindly though Ashlens desk drawer. The heavy clunk of the wood as the center drawer slid out of its hole and the sharper twang of items within being pushed into one another made Ashlen breathe a heavy sigh.

"They are in the next drawer over, Tan." He said and shifted forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Tan, what use would Ashlen have for a candle?" said a much deeper voice. It was Archer, who was still standing in the doorway, he could often be found with Tania but it was rumored that he would soon be leaving on Circuit. He was not a big man but he had a very rough presence. He often made Ashlen nervous but the young herald-mage knew he too unnerved the rough youth. His gift of thought-sensing was stronger than Archers shields and he would from time to time catch snippets of the young man's internal conversation.

"It's not the use he would have for one, just the principle of the thing. I don't like tripping over Rreick!"

There was the swishing sound of match and then the swishing, sparking, sound as the flame took hold of the thin wood. The faint smell of smoke tickled Ashlens nose. He grinned as he felt the gentle waft of warm air from the flame that was no doubt now dancing on two or three of the candles on his desk. Rreick opened his "eyes" and Ashlen directed him toward Archer. It was true that the shorter boy was leaning in the doorway, but he was leaning on the inside of the room this time, whereas before he was more than likely to keep his feet out of the room. He had not aged in appearance since Ashlens first "look" at him but he "felt" older all the same. He was ready, Ashlen knew and he also that the Westmark lad was stalling his departure and he also had an inkling at to why that was. Rreick moved to shift his gaze to the rooms other occupant but Ashlen silently discouraged the move. Of all the people whom he had met since and before his Foalalia and Rreick became his "eyes" Ashlen had only refused to "look" at one.

Tania dropped back onto the mattress of Ashlens bed with a muffled thud and a stretching yawn.

"Tania, please do not fall asleep on my bed again, you kick in your sleep." Ashlen said in good humor and was rewarded with a bark of laughter from the course female trainee.

"Kick says you, love tap says I!" she retorted and Ashlen "saw" Archer stiffen.

The Heraldic trainees were not a celibate lot by any means. Most were on good terms with more than a few of the members of the opposite sex and that number usually included students from Bardic and Healer. Ashen knew that his brother was one of the more popular targets. He was strong, smart, and gave off the air of "mystery" that most women could not resist. Archer too possessed these qualities yet he was not nearly as popular as the younger of the Hethlight twins. The reason for this, Ashlen figured, was Archers temper. Oh Shelen had his temperamental moments but Archer was the quiet brooding type. The "quiet type" that was to be watched for apparently unprovoked fits. His closest friends knew better this was not true of Archer. He was rather the type of person who took a long time to think things over be they of little importance or great. He said only things that were not well thought out to those whom he was comfortable with. Tania and Jasper were the first two humans to gain this trust, Ashlen was the third. This was why Ashlen knew better, probably even than Archer himself, that the shorter trainee was infatuated with Tania.

'_I wonder if he will have the courage to tell her before he leaves for his Curcit._' Ashlen directed at Foalalia who was now an ever-present warm feel in the back of his soul. The ripples of laughter rippled back to him and there was a skepticism that came with it. As he had become better acquainted with his Companion he found that the strong motherly creature that was Foalalia also had a knack of quick witted comments and an infallible sense of humor.

'_Oh, not likely. That boy has a lot of growing up to do before he'll be strong enough to capture Tania._' Foalalia said then after a pause she added… _'Among the rest of the Heralds she is already famous for her gifts. For what she was chosen, I do not know, but I doubt that it will be a small task. '_

'_True._' He replied then brought his attention back to the events that were truly happening before him. Archer had a sour look on his face now but if Tania had any gift of Empathy at all she would know that he was not truly as sour as he would hope to make himself look.

"What is it that you need of me that you and Archer would come to find me so late?" Ashlen said wanting not to think on the subject of Archers affections much longer lest he begin to analyze his own fondness of the tom-boy.

"Oh! Yes, there was a reason we came here other than to ridicule my sleeping habits wasn't there!" Tania said and Archer groaned and rolled his eyes

"Yes?" Ashlen asked after an awkward silence knowing that Tania was staring at him. Her eyes were probably beaming with the news she carried, she was projecting the "need" she had to tell him and how excited it made her to be able to ask.

"I have already asked Archer but he will already be… anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come to Sweet Springs with me for the winter holiday? It will be the first visit that I've been able to make since I arrived here and I'd love for my bothers to be able to meet at least one of the friends that they have read so much about over the months."

Ashlen felt his face go blank but Rreick had no such quietness about him. He heard the beast jump to its feet and felt the waft of the air as his tail swished back and forth with vigor.

'_A trip south! Yes, yes! I have never been south of Haven!_' the Kyree panted excitedly. Ashlen could feel his true excitement and from his bond with Foalalia he felt, too, a gentle urging. He had to answer her eventually and the long he stayed silent the more she would over think his reaction to her request.

"I... ah... I am honored but..." he stammered

"No excuses! The teaching Heralds will be out on their Holiday as well. Your brother is going to stay here and I don't want to make the ride down to Sweet Springs all by my lonesome!" Tania interrupted and then gained the slackened look the every Herald knew meant that her Companion was talking to her. '_Poor Tuck._' came the sentiment from Foalalia during the brief pause. Before Ashlen had time to really take in her argument she was back and threw at him an expectant: "So?"

"All right." He breathed with a shake of his head "I have but one questions to ask before that."

"Ask!" Tania exclaimed as she jumped from the bed to the floor with the light tap of her feet touching hard wood; proper enthusiasm leaking out with her simple word and animated motion. Ashlen could feel Rreicks glee and Foalalias approval but he also "heard" Archer as the young man's shields wavered: '_gods be damned'_

He knew how Archer felt but with a heavy sigh he asked his question.

"How many brothers do you have?"

* * *

There was very little light filtering in though the windows of the darkened room and the madam within saw to it that it would stay that way. On the floor before her kneeled a young boy, near enough to sixteen years of age, who shared her face. He held in his hands a decorative ivory tube that within was contained a sealed missive. He would see it to a messenger and that messenger would see it to its destination as quickly as his mounts hooves could carry him. The older woman's eyes were cold and so blue they were nearly black, she looked down on the boy with these eyes and they did not soften. Her pale lips thinned in a dark smile.

"Honest son, each day that you grow older you look more and more like your father." She said and her voice was smooth like silk and though it was an aged voice there was an eternal quality to it. Her son looked up to meet her dark blue eyes with his own eyes of green. His hair was a deep gold, though it looked brown in the dimness of her room, and it framed his face with a slight curl. It was a face very much akin to her own but those eyes of green had belonged to her late husband.

"Thank you Lady Mother." He said

"Tell the messenger that this missive must arrive before the next year's winter." She closed her eyes and leaned back in her high backed chair. "I expect him to return only with a reply, nothing less with be acceptable. He will be instructed to stay at the destination until one is drawn for him to deliver back to me."

"Yes, Lady Mother. To where shall he deliver this missive?"

The dark eyed lady cracked open her eyelids in a sly grin as she turned to look toward a darkened window that faced the North. Her reply was said in a tone that made a shiver run her young sons spine. Dead and icy like a spirit that would fog a window pane and darker even that the black curtain that kept the room dark when bright sunlight might seek its way past.

"Valdemar."

-End Chapter 7-


	8. Chapter 8

**Following Blindly**

_Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdemar" Fan Fiction_

-Chapter 8-

The morning was a crisp one and Shelen was acutely aware of every icy mist cloud through which he passed on his way to the Archery Field. It had not yet begun to snow but the tell-tale bite in the air warned that it would start soon. He would be surprised if it wasn't falling before lunch to place another thick coat of snowfall atop the one that had fallen the night before. It was quiet now in a way that is had not been in all the months since his arrival at the Collegium. Not only had all the migrating brids, which could usually be heard chirping as soon as the sun peeked its head over the horizon, flown south for warmer weather but a great many of the students had followed suit. He too had planned to spend the Mid-winter holiday back at his father's Barony but one of his teachers had implored him to stay.

Herald Valts was a well built man and even dressed for the winter morning's chill he was no less impressive. His long dirty-blond hair was pulled back at the base of his neck and was spilling out onto the back of his frost covered coat. His goatee, too, was dusted with a thin layer of frost but the older Heralds expression remained neutral. He was a student of the Lord Marshels Herald Griffon. In other words; he was a Firestarter, which was more than likely the reason Shelen had been sent to him. Shelens own gift was rather strong and though his teacher at the Collegium had done what she could to teach him how to use his girt properly, she didn't have as much experience with his type of gift as Firestarting was one of those gifts that showed up rather rarely and always brought with it ill tidings.

"Morning." He whispered with a puff of steam as he reached his new instructor and the man only grinned.

* * *

Ashlen stretched out one hand for Foalalias warm neck unconsciously and suppressed a whimper. Around him stood five men and though he had been preparing himself for this moment since they first rode out of Haven he found he was pointedly unable to speak, let alone introduce himself, at all. Thank whatever gods that be for Tanias gift of Empathy.

"Oy! Back off you lot! You can't just gloom over the top of my friends like that!" she huffed and the sound of shuffling met his ears. There was a low mumble but he felt their overwhelming presence lift ever so slightly from his shoulders. Rreick bumped his hand with a wet nose and brought him further out of his stupor. "Er now, introduce yer selves." Tania commanded and Ashlen imagined her hands on her hips. Her speech pattern had slipped back to the way it had been before her instruction at the Collegium. Ashlen had found it a comical thing to observe during the ride, for the closer they rode to her home town the worse her accent had become.

"Right, I be Sevlen, Tania's Da." Said a deep, rough voice that was accompanied the very soft echo of the brushing of course hair on skin. Sevlen, from the sound of his voice was in his late forties and of average height with a least a short beard. If he "opened" his eyes though either Rreick or Foalalia he was sure he could confirm that but the thought of seeing so many people all staring at him convinced him to leave sleeping dogs to lie for the time being.

"I'm Handel an' this here is Corie an' Danyela." Said a younger, slightly higher pitched voice that would have been a near identical match for Sevlen otherwise. A sweet quiet voice whispered a calm "Hello." and was followed by an even younger voice, most likely belonging to Danyela, that quivered a little with a shy stutter. "Hi..."

Another quiet voice started in with a barely whispered introduction but the sound of a bare hand smacking solidly onto padded cloth doubled its volume quickly. "i.. am... GAH! I'm Darci, it's a pleasure!"

"Anenth." Said a voice just to the right of where Darci's quiet voice had departed its owners lips. This voice was younger but had the huff of arrogance about it and Ashlen decided instantly that its owner was the most likely to cause trouble.

The last introduction came from a much the lips of one whose voice was still changing, it hadn't quite settled on bass or tenor yet and pitched recklessly despite obvious attempts to keep it steady. "Its nice ta meet ya sir, I'm Kiven. Don't mind Anenth, hes just sour Da pulled 'im off ol' Floure ta come an welcome Tan home."

"Shut it Kiven!" said Anenths arrogant tone and it was followed by another smack.

"Hey!"

"Enough with ya! It aint every day yer sis brings 'er friends round." Sevlen said with the 'be wary' tone of a father. His younger sons mumbled apologies that were so garbled they might as well have been gibberish. After a few almost awkward moments of silence Tanias father cleared this throat, brushing his whiskers against the side of his hand. "Right, Felen an' Sevlen could'n be here ta meet ya. Bis' tis keepin' um, well, busy! Ha!"

"That's okay da' it's prolly better this way anyhow." Tania said with a sigh

Ashlen sent a tentative touch toward Tanias mind; she was a passable mindspeaker and mindspeech made talking so much easier in crowds or delicate situations. She answered back immediately, her bright and cheery mood washing down the channel with her words, making Ashlen feel all at once much more comfortable.

'A little too much for you? Sorry, they're a friendly lot, don't worry, were almost done. We won't see them again till dinner on Mid-winters eve most likely, well except for Kiven and Anenth. Introduce yer self and we might be able to get away with just this quick how-de-do'

"I'm Ashlen Hethlight, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed a little, feeling stiff from both the nerves and the long ride. "This is Foalalia' He said after straitening himself out. 'and Rreick." He gestured to his two four-legged companions. He was sure the Torstar family was already well aware of Companions but he didn't know how they would take a Kyree.

Kivens broken voice settled his misgivings when excitedly inquired as to what Rreick was and when answered became even more excited about the prospect of getting to spend time with a Kyree. Their kind was seen almost not at all anywhere south of Capital were even there they were few and far between. Rreick seemed quite proud that his presence brought such awe and wonder from Tanias' younger brother, he was already enjoying this stay. Ashlen hopped he would share that emotion at some point too but for now it was challenging enough just to keep from bolting. Only the ancestors could know how dinner was going to play out...

* * *

"Well brother, aren't you a sight?" Prince Geth said as he peered though the bar silted window that looked into the dank cell in the castles prison. His dark blond hair pulled back at the nape of his neck by a loose cord as was the fashion. Within the cell curled up in a fetal position against the far wall lay the body of a man five years his senior. The thin night shirt the figure wore did little to hide how thin his elder brothers' body had become or how he shivered but his jab elicited no reply from his brother. He narrowed his eyes and grinned with a grim pride.

His brother, Masarn, had been the heir to the throne. He had been the very picture of a king to be. Tall, strong, handsome… Oh how Geth had envied his elder brothers good looks. His brilliant red hair caused him to standout in a commanding way, this, when paired with his strong shoulders and the brilliant green eyes that they had both inherited from their father, caused all eyes to be unable to waver from his form. He was a good swordsman but excelled in archery. His skill when in saddle drew constant praise and his was unmatched in on the hunt. He was smart too and was well learned in many things that still baffled Geth no matter how much he studied. Geth had suffered in his brothers' shadow silently, smiling and pretending to be a proud sibling knowing that he would never have the chance to try and surpass his elder brother.

That had all changed the night that Masarn lost his mind.

One evening three years ago, during a banquet to celebrate a good hunt, his brother had suddenly charged their own mother. Drawing his sword and shouting nonsense. Their father the king leapt to her aid and in the attempt to calm his favorite son and save his wife he was slain by Masarns' own blade. The heir, after striking down the king, slowly let go of his sword and collapsed to his knees crying one moment and then laughing the next as the startled and confused palace guards dragged him away still rattling nonsense. For three years now Masarn had been imprisoned in the dungeon beneath the castle barracks.

The guards told him there were days in the beginning of his imprisonment that Masarn had cried, or shouted warnings to people who weren't there. Rumors had started after the first few men to whom he had cried out had been reported dead in bandit attacks or fighting fires in the northern woods. None of the solders wanted anything to do with the mad prince lest he suddenly call out warnings to them and they too find themselves dead. Now, however, Masarn was very quiet. He said very little except a horse thanks for his pitiful meals or the odd prediction like:"It looks like it will rain tomorrow." Even though there were no windows in his cell that would allow him to see the outside. What was unsettling, said the Guards, was that his predictions were always correct.

"Sad really but now that I am mothers' favorite I guess I should thank you for losing your mind! HA!" Geth scoffed and he turned away from the small window.

He was grabbed from behind by hands that looked frail but were still quite strong. He choked out a cry to alarm the guard as he was pulled back to the window and held with his back firmly against the heavy wood and iron door. Masarn leaned forward and spoke in his ear.

"You should not have let mother send that messenger, the missive he carries will be the death of you but I shall warn you all the same now that it has happened little brother. Steer clear of the blind rider."

Geth regained himself after his initial shock and jerked away from his brother as the guards arrived with lanterns and pikes. His elder brother had already retreated back to the far wall of his cell giggling softly to himself as Geth quickly removed himself from the dungeon without a word of expiation to the confused guard.

Once back in his suite he dumped the cloak he had been wearing from his shoulders to the carpet covered stone floor and then as an afterthought kicked the fine velvet garment into the fire which caused the flames to sputter out for a moment until they took hold of the fabric as a new food source and gobbled it up mercilessly. After watching the flames consume the cloak for a bit he slumped into one of the armchairs that were situated near the warm hearth. His brothers word echoed in the back of his mind and he knew it silly nonsense; the ramblings of a madman. The Blind Rider was he spirit that came to escort warriors who had died on the battlefield to the Skyland where they would know no more suffering or pain. There was no way the Blind Rider would be coming for the new crown prince! His mother would never allow him onto the frontlines of a battle and for that to even a possibility they would have to be at war. Which they weren't, the kingdom of Arclethel had not been to war in over two lifetimes.

All these things were true and he knew it so... so how did the gibberish of his brother cause him to feel such dread...

* * *

Jasper looked up from his lunch of dried fruit, cheese, and bread. His Companion Fedor looked up from where he grazed as well. It had been a few months since he had left his much more comfortable life in Haven to go on Circuit with his new mentor, a man by the name of Kimball Salgite who rides circuit on the eastern boarder of Valdamar. The large man, tall and well built, with a strong chin and a stronger sense of duty was famous in Haven for having almost died three times while on circuit and having to be locked up so that he wouldn't go out again before his injuries had healed.

'Do you hear that?' Jasper sent and the stallion twitched an ear toward him to indicate that, yes, he had but waited until he knew what it was he was hearing before he replied.

'There's a horse on the road approaching fast, its sounds panicked.' Fedor said as he stepped forward a bit.

Jasper stood and walked to the edge of the road and used his gift, resting a hand on a tree to steady himself beforehand, the landscape blurred as his sight rush further way until he found the fearful horse. Its rider looked just as panicked. The man wore a heavy cloak, well suited for traveling in winter, which flapped uselessly behind him revealing the livery of another kingdom that Jasper did not recognize the crest of. Jasper was close to the Hardon border now; his mentor Kimball had sent him out to check on some of the outlining farms as there had been reports of wolves lately from where they had overnighted the day before. Jasper concentrated a little harder and widened his view and in the trees lining the road just downwind of the horse and rider flitted 4 dark gray shapes. They were most likely the wolves that had been raiding the villagers' sheep and chickens.

"Get ready Fedor,' Jasper said as he pulled himself back to where he really stood. 'our mystery rider found the villagers wolves."

The stallion trumpeted a challenge with a paw of his fore-hoof and bobbed his head, he was ready for them. Jasper quickly packed the scraps of his lunch into the small saddlebag that lay just behind the Companions blue-leather saddle and then swung himself up. Before he was even settled in the saddle Fedor was off like a bolt of white lightning, racing toward the incoming rider and the wolves that pursued him. As they got closer Jasper wished he had Archers gift of Animal Mindspeach to clam the panicked horse but since he didn't he would have to do what he could to scare off the wolves then he and Fedor would catch the runaway horse for there was no such thing as a horse that was faster or had more stamina then a Companion.

As they closed in Jasper drew a short bow from its holster at his knee and an arrow from the quiver on his back. He was aiming for the for-most wolf before they were even truly in site of their quarry because he only had one shot to use Fedors' speed and their sudden appearance to his advantage. He let the arrow fly as they drew near and it flew true, striking the wolf square in its breast and he watched it tumble forward with momentum and the others pull up short in a sudden stop that sent leaves and dust flying in all directions as he flashed past them and the horse and rider the wolves had been pursuing. Fedor slowed to a hand-gallop and then to a canter and made a wide turn though a thin stand of trees and then raced off again after the horse.

The tired bay was white with foam from the run and when Jasper and Fedor caught up to it, catching the reins off the creatures neck as they came up beside it, the poor beast was more than happy to stop. Jasper knew that if he let it stop he'd never get it going again so he urged it to calm down to a trot instead. He took time now to inspect the riders' condition and the poor man was as white as a sheet, his hands so tightly wrapped in the bays' mane that they would probably have to cut him loose with a knife.

"Sir, are you alright?" Jasper asked, and though he waited for a reply he received none. "Sir?"

'Have Viaen tell Kimball were on our way back.' Jasper asked Fedor as the man slumped forward in his saddle and passed out completely and Jasper sighed as he lead the horse at a trot back toward the settlement where he had left his mentor Kimball.

-End Chapter 8-


	9. Chapter 9

**Following Blindly**

_Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdemar" Fan Fiction_

-Chapter 8-

Shelen plopped heavily onto a stone bench. He leaned back, despite the chill in the air he was sweating and his auburn bangs clung to his forehead. His whole body ached and it wasn't because of any kind of physical labor. He was used to that kind of work out he was used to, no, he was so mentally exhausted that his whole body echoed the fatigue. This was the eight day he had worked with Herald Valts to harness his Firestarting gift. Grounding his power, centering his thoughts, and creating the flames in a controlled way took a lot out of him. He had just recently finished an exercise in which he had been ordered to light five candles at the same time without burning any of them into goopy puddles of melted wax. It was much harder than it looked but Herald Valts had done it so it wasn't impossible. Shelen himself had managed to light three which was a significant improvement but there was still quite a lot of work to be but into this practice until he could do it as effortlessly as his mentor.

The gardens of the colligium were buried under a layer of straw and then a layer of snow. A few of the hardier plans like the pines in the Companions Grove held their green color but for the most part what wasn't covered by snow was varying shades of brown. There wasn't much to look and after knowing the grounds in their full swing with all of the students and birds it felt too quiet and though he would never admit it he felt a little lonely. Even Ashlen had left for the holiday. Shelen sighed, this was the first time he had been so far away from his twin, even when Ashlen disappeared into the woods around the Barony he was never really too far. Shelen could still feel him faintly; working to strengthen and hone his gifts had made it much easier for him to discern that little place within him that was connected to his brother. It wasn't the strong throbbing warmth of Fyllis but he could feel it and when his brother felt anything strongly he felt the pulse of emotion. It was something that both comforted and worried him. He still thought of his twin as unstable though he had improved a great deal since they had first arrived. Ashlen surly knew of Shelens doubts; he was a far stronger mind speaker than Shelen was.

Soft footsteps in the dead grass and snow caused Shelen to come out of his thoughts. Fyllis with her wide and powerful chest, her long wavy mane, and enduring blue eyes, spoke sweetly in his mind.

"You will catch a chill out here thinking while covered in all that sweat, love." Her soft pink nose tickled his neck as she lipped his shoulder gently in a motherly way.

"You just don't like my manly aroma!" He teased and was rewarded with a gentle nip "Right, right, I'm on my way. Shall we go for a ride down to the city once I am cleaned up?"

A satisfied whicker and a mental nod were the reply and he roused himself to head into the building and fill a copper tub with gloriously warm water. As he walked toward the door he saw a Herald he did not recognize riding hard from the Front Gate toward the main Castle building. He absently wondered what the trouble could be but knew somewhere deep in his chest that he probably didn't want to know and if it was important he would surly find out soon enough.

* * *

Ashlen had just finished his morning meal on the fourth day since they had arrived at the Torstar family home in Sweetsprings. His first few nights had been less than restful but he had enjoyed a sound sleep last night and intended to enjoy the energy it brought. Tomorrow would be the towns Mid Winters celebration and the whole family was expected to arrive for dinner here at Tanias home. Over the last few days he'd gone here and there with Tania and her youngest brother, Kiven, who was a bright and endlessly curious child. He was only two years younger than Tania but maybe because she gave off the air of someone much older than herself he seemed that much younger. He was a skilled carver though and had "showed" Ashlen the gift he was planning to give to his elder sister as her gift for Mid-Winter. It was a carving of a Companion, and from its feel it was a near perfect miniature of Tuck. Ashlen knew that Tania had two other carving created by her brother at the Capital but this one was on an entirely different level. He had been told that Kiven had asked Tuck himself to model for it and the Companion had given the young man some of his tail hair to give the carving a realistic mane and tail. It was really quite impressive.

Ashlen had been so intrigued he had even "looked" at the carving and so knew that it had been painted white, the hooves had been covered in a thin silver leaf and the eyes were even painted a bright blue. His favorite part of the tiny Tuck however was the sound it made. Kiven loved the bell like sound that a Companions hooves made when they struck the hard ground. He had hollowed out the hooves of his carving and had the local black smith and jewelry merchant help him make four tiny bells which he then inserted and secured inside the hollowed hooves. When you placed the carving down and "walked" it across a table or floor or even if you shook it, it made the same beautiful chiming sound as the hooves of a real Companion.

"Brilliant!" was the only thing he could think of to describe it. His praise made young Kiven blush with pride.

He had not brought any Mid-Winter gifts with him. He had no idea what to give Tania and since this was his first time meeting her family members he had been at a clear disadvantage when choosing gifts for them. Tania assured him that his presence alone was gift enough but he wasn't sure how that would be a sufficient gift as his presence had not previously been so highly a sought after commodity.

Rreick was waiting at his knee in the large pasture where he waited with Foalalia for Tuck and his rider. They had planned to go out of a ride thought the now empty fields last night when they realized that fresh white coat was in the process of falling over the ground. It would be a wonderful chance to stretch their legs a bit and Tania said that she had a place that she wanted to take Ashlen.

'Good morning loveling,' said Foalalia in her sweet voice 'I see you slept well last night. Feeling better?'

'Endlessly. My shoulders as a bit stiff so can we keep jumping to a minimum?'

'Of course dear, with all this snow it wouldn't be wise anyway. Lord of Light forbid I should land in some slush and get mud on my hocks.'

He felt he laughter like a warm breeze and scoffed under his breath in good humor.

Tuck approached, his hooves crunched in the snow as they broke through the crust that had formed on top of the cold, white fluff. Tania was already mounted and as she shifted in her seat her saddle made a light creaking sound.

"Ready to go?" She asked, her voice was a little muffled by a scarf. It was likely the one her sister-in-law had given her as an early mid-winters eve gift.

Ashlen reached up and let his fingers trace the horn and pommel to the soft winter coat of Foalalia and the course yet still silky mane. He took a hold of her mane and the reins then, with a quick hop, he swung himself up into the saddle. He took a moment to arrange his coat and make sure his toes were in the stirrups before nodding to his friend. Rreick panted happily below him in the snow.

"We are ready when you are." He said, bowing at the waist in a mock curtsy.

Tania laughed loudly, not at all like a lady of good breeding might titter but deeply and with great gusto. She cued Tuck on and they were soon trotting trough splashes of snow and jumping drifts that had piled up along the fences. The snow that sprayed up would brush against Ahslens legs and the frosty air tickled his nose. He was sure they looked quite the picture riding their brilliantly white Companions through the clean fresh snow. Rreick would occasionally shout words of encouragement, urging them to go faster or jump higher. He was having just as much fun as they were. The sound of the ground under hoof changed as they entered the woods. Less snow had fallen here; most of it had been caught by the thick boughs of the naked trees. They slowed to a walk and laughed back and forth as the merry jingling of their tack chimed and echoed in the quiet morning air.

"We're almost there; this is one of my favorite places to come in the winter. I found it when I was just a kid, it's just as awe-inspiring in the spring or summer but winter is when it really shines!" Tania said excitedly, a few higher pitched tones mixing in with her normally very unisex voice. I showed just how excited she really was. Tuck pick up the pace to a long trot in front of them for a few lengths. Foalalia shook her pretty head and pranced after them. She came up beside Tuck and pawed the frozen ground.

'Oh loveling! This is wondrous! Look.' She urged him.

Ashen let out a deep breath, grounded and centered himself before latching on to the feeling that was Foalalias warm connection. He let it wash over him and when he felt the light reflecting off the snow behind her eyes he opened his. Before him was a steep rise in the countryside. A creek, that probably connected later to the lager Sweetsprings branch of the Terilee River spilled over the rise town a sharp drop carved by the water itself. It was frozen now in thick, cascading curtains of ice that danced in the light they reflected like crystals. It was breathtaking."

"Wow." He stammered. He could feel Tania smiling, she was projecting her pride in his reaction as well.

"Yep!"

This trip had been quite an event for him. Tonight was Mid-Winters Eve and all of Tanias family would be arriving for a celebration then it a few days later it would be back on the road for the two trainees. Getting back to their classes on time since they were further out than most would mean they would have to leave earlier. Although he was enjoying his time with the Torstar family he was ready to be back in Haven where he knew the grounds better and wasn't constantly leaning on Rreick for guidance. That is what the endearing creatures job was and being out of his element but still being functional was part of his own training but he would never grow to like "feeling" blind. As they small party head back toward the house his mind wandered a bit to his brothers' connection. It felt warmer than he remembered. He wondered if that meant that Shelens extra lessons were worth him staying at the Colligeum over the break. The better control Shelen had over his gift the more he would have to strive to keep better control of his own. Not only so that he didn't fall behind Shelen but so neither of them would feel the strain of the others lack of control. As they came to the road the sounds of slays and prancing feet met his ears. Some of Tanias family were on their way to the house already. The joined up with the brigade of merry makers and laughed and sang all the way back to the warm hearth and welcome of Sevlen Torstar.

* * *

Jasper sighed and leaned back in his chair, the fire crackling warmly off in the corner serving to keep the whole house warm, he let his head fall back, rocking it side to side in order to get out the kinks. He had tied back his long thick hair with a piece of leather to keep it from falling in his face or getting in his way. He would have to cut it soon. The messenger whom he had rescued a few days prior was still asleep but had shown signs of waking so he was sitting with him in hopes that when he woke he would be able to answer some questions. Herald Kimball was becoming rather impatient with waiting and was itching to move along to his next set destination however depending on the contents of the parcel that the messenger carried they may have to change their original plans. Jasper cranked his neck from side to side again and closed his eyes for a few moments remembering the puzzled look on Herald Kimballs' face when he had returned from his scouting with an additional comrade. The older Herald had not recognized the messengers' uniform either but he was on circuit so often that it wouldn't be strange if he didn't recognize the livery of one or two nations; especially if it was one from further off then just the eminent borders of Valdemar.

He man groaned and Jasper jumped to his feet. He was in full Heraldic Whites and knew he looked a very commanding figure. Jaspers height had only a little to do with his commanding presence so he wasn't surprised that, when the messengers' eyes fluttered open and he blinked into awareness, he took a sharp intake of breath when he focused in on him.

"Hello Sir, my name is Herald Jasper Llewellyn. How do you feel?" Jasper introduced himself in as soft a voice as he could. He wasn't a very loud person to begin with.

The messenger blinked and then in a raspy voice asked for some water. Jasper was happy to oblige and handed the man an earthen cup of cold water after he managed to sit himself up against the headboard of the bed in which he'd been resting. He drank slowly, the cool water must have felt good going down his parched throat. When he was finished Jasper sat back down in his chair and slouched a bit, a habit he had picked up long ago to make himself look smaller.

"My I ask your name and purpose Sir? You were riding very hard and I'm afraid that it killed your mount." Jasper said. It was true, shortly after they arrived in town the poor bay gelding coliced and died. One of the towns' farmers was an expert with horses and had attributed the beasts' demise to having held to great a speed for well beyond its physical capabilities. It was too bad for it had been a very fine animal. The mention of his purpose seamed to remind the messenger that he was on official business, he sat up a little straighter.

"Have I arrived in Valdemar?" he asked and when Jasper nodded in affirmation he continued "I must get to the capital." The man tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed but Jasper reached across to the bed and stopped him.

"I am afraid that you are just inside the border of Valdemar. How you arrived without going through a check-point so that you would know this I am not sure but you are in no condition to travel yet, you've pushed your body to hard. Rest first. If it is urgent then I can deliver your message, I am a Herald after all." The messenger thought for a moment and then reached for his leather satchel and withdrew a silver tube, wrapped at both ends with gold metalwork. He handed the message tube to Jasper who looked it over curiously.

"I have come with a message from My Lady, Queen Orla de Khalid of Grimdeshire, for his or her majesty of Valdemar. It is urgent that I deliver my message and return with a reply with as much haste as is possible."

Jasper stood and turned to walk out only to turn around again at the door. He pointed to a collection of things on the table in the opposite corner of the room. "Have no worries I will return shortly, for now just rest. There is more water in the pitcher there." He then left to go and find Herald Kimball.

He had never heard of a county called Grimdeshire but it explained why he didn't recognize the crest on the messengers clothing and saddle. Perhaps his mentor would be able to shed some light on the subject.

-End Chapter 9-

(Note from the author: Sorry about the late upload on this everyone! I thought I had uploaded it weeks ago but realized today that I hadn't! Woes me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope you review for me too. It's how I get feedback so please let me know what you thought! WWC)


	10. Chapter 10

Following Blindly

_Mercedes Lackey "Heralds of Valdemar" Fan Fiction_

-Chapter 10-

As trainees and students arrived back in Haven the Coligium grew more and more active. It had been quite through the holiday, almost too quiet. Shelen was both disappointed and thrilled that it was becoming livelier as more of his piers came back. Any snow that had been on the ground had finally melted into a soggy mud so that as trainees slogged through the muck to get to and from their respective points of origin and destination they ended up with a thick layer of mud and dead grass up to their calves. He was no exception and neither were the normally fastidious Companions. Muck that seemed to magically avoid the Companions in the dryer months had banded together in a war against the white coats of the horse shaped creatures. Fyllis was more than perturbed with the predicament. She hated "the mess" as she called it. Shelen was called down to the Companions Stable several times a day by her stern motherly voice. He had just left there after a two hour grooming session. It was still too cold for a proper bath which doomed him to more brushing and sore arms. He sat on a bench that stood beneath a winter dead tree, surrounded by dormant grass. His thick coat was doing a good job of keeping him warm but it did nothing for the icy breeze that wisped over his ears every now and then. He almost wished he had opted to keep his hair longer so that they would have their own protection. Perhaps that was why Ashlen kept his hair long.

A sudden warm puff of air caused his chilled ears to tingle and he whirled around with a startled yelp; landing on his feet some three feet away from the bench. Their behind the bench stood his brother, as if thinking about him had materialized the darker of the twins into being. Beside Ashlen sat his ever present guide-beast, mouth open in a toothy grin. Ashlen wore a long well tailored coat of doe skin, lined with rabbit fur, and a homely looking multicolored scarf. Ahslens eyes, sightless as they were, stared off into nothing and gave away nothing but he wore a mild smile that was really more of a sneer that said volumes.

"How do you do that!" Shelen complained halfheartedly

"Hm? Do what?" Ashlen said as he stood up strait and turned in his twins direction.

"Get up behind people without making a sound!"

Ashlen only smiled and shrugged. Rreick laughed in his open mindspeach and that was the only answer he was going to get apparently. Shelen sighed and returned to his forsaken bench.

"Welcome back Ashlen." He said "Sweetsprings looks good on you. It looks like you had a successful trip." He tapped his own neck and 'sent' the feeling of "Scarf" at his brother.

Ashlen coughed and blushed a bit but recovered quickly.

"And Herald Valts seems to have finally whipped you into shape. I felt your control even as I rode through the gates. Did he finally pound enough practice into you for you to remember it?"

"HA!" Shelen barked as he blushed a bit himself.

The two twins stood their next to each other, only an old stone bench between them for a few minutes and it felt to Shelen, for the first time in a long time, that he really did have a connection with his brother again. Although he would never admit it out loud, it felt good to feel at home with his twin again. He wasn't sure if it was that they had both grown from their recent experiences or if it was simply time that made the heart grow fonder. The later of the two had never been true in his experience however.

"They'll be serving dinner soon. The breads just come out of the oven. Shall we head over?" Ashlen offered.

"Your nose amazes me. Sure, but let's stop by the dorms first. Mother sent your Winter Solstice gift here. I've been storing it in my room."

The twins walked together though the soggy grass as Rreick padded alongside them.

* * *

Herald Kimball Salgite was not a small man. He was broad in the shoulder and chest, sturdily built and very visually intimidating. His many scars did nothing to help tame his heavy presence. Jasper had grown used to his mentor, had come to appreciate that heavy presence and immediate respect that it demanded. The Messenger from Grimdeshire had also learned his place quickly. Herald Kimball had decided that escorting the Messenger to Haven took precedence over his circuit. He had sent out a message for another Hearld to come and replace him. As soon as she had arrived they had made for Haven. The Messenger had though himself over important and had thought to complain about the route they were taking or how long they rode each day for all of the first two days. On the third day of their trek back to Haven, while Jasper rode tail, Herald Kimball and his Companion Viaen had stopped suddenly in the middle of the trail. Viaen was a sturdy as her rider and with her ears flat back against her skull she kicked out at the Messengers' poor mount. The wispy creature that they'd purchased for the Messenger to ride, since his own mount had perished, shied away and out from under its rider.

Being dumped unceremoniously on the ground in the middle of some long winded complaint caused the messenger to go very suddenly silent. If that hadn't done the trick on its own then the sturn look and very short lecture from Herald Kimball was more than enough to make that silence stick.

"What's your name Messenger?" Herald Kimball said. Dead pan and without even looking back at the man who knelt on the ground rubbing his sore behind

"Sss..st.. Stantain de Folk." Stuttered the messenger, who must have suddenly realize what sort of trouble he was in.

"Well, Stantain de Folk. Go and fetch your horse and remember that neither I nor my Trainee are your staff. No one is paying us to listen to you ramble. I suggest you think carefully about your complaints before you find yourself walking the rest of the way to Haven." The last he said with as slow turning of his head. His grim look cut any more complaints short and Stantain de Folk rode the rest of the way to Haven in general silence.

Jasper and Fedor had enjoyed the relative quiet and as they arrived at the gates of the palace grounds after winding up the long and twisted main road they looked up at the stonework of the gate and smiled to each other.

'_Nice to be back isn't it?' _Fedor said, looking back at his Herald over his shoulder. His dancing blue eye bright and filled with glee.

'_Yea.' _Jasper smiled beneath his long dark bangs.

Herald Kimball had dismounted to talk to the guards and send a runner up to the palace so they would be expecting Stantain. He walked up to Fedor and patted the long legged Companion on the shoulder.

"You two did well out there. I think you've got the hang of things so I'll see about getting you an assignment once we get this bit of mess sorted out. I'll escort the messenger up to the palace. You're dismissed."

"Are you sure, sir?" Jasper said, not wanting to leave his mentor in a bind or with any responsibility that wasn't his own to shoulder.

"Aye! I'll take things from here. Besides, I can't present you to the Kris and Lyra without a bath and a haircut first. Go get cleaned up. It looks like classes started back up about a week ago so you may as well enjoy the down time with your piers before they send you galloping off again, eh?" Herald Kimball winked and with a deep rolling laugh that made Stantain twitch as he turned and remounted Viaen.

As his mentor rode toward the palace with the now meek messenger in toe Jasper let himself smile a little bit. He knew that Herald Kimball was not looking forward to being in Haven for long. He was the type of man who took his job very seriously. He would be chomping at Viaens bit to get back out on Circuit within the week. Jasper on the other hand, really could use that hot bath and, though he hated to admit it, he probably did need a haircut. After tacking down Fedor and currying the Companions coat back to a brilliant sheen, he trudged up to the dorms with is saddle bags and satchel. The velvet cloak he'd recived from his best friends hung on his shoulders, the silver clasp sparkling in the afternoon sun.

As he reached the door to the Heralds wing he felt a twinge and a sharp rise in excitement wash over him. He opened the door and dropped his saddle bags as the same time. No sooner had had door opened than the sounds of running footsteps on the wood floor reached their peak and stopped as Tania launched herself at this neck. She must have felt him arrive. She connected and caused him to stumble back a few steps as her weight swung on his neck and shoulders. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her in a hung to keep her for swinging herself off.

"Yer back so soon!" she laughed

He laughed

"Did you go to visit your family over the break?"

"Is it that obvious?" she giggled as she dropped from his neck stand on the ground.

"Your accent slips out more when you've been to see them. How was your Mid-Winter?"

"Great! I managed to drag Ashlen down to Sweetsprings with me. I think it went pretty well."

"Ashlen? Weren't you going to take Archer?" Jasper said, a little surprised. He stooped to pick up his dropped packs as he released his friend from their hug.

"I was… I was going to take them both actually but…" Jasper felt her enthusiasm wilt a bit and he knew.

"Who did he go out on Circuit with?" He asked "When?"

"Herald Meav. She was due back in Haven just after Mid-Winter break was set to begin so he had to wait here for her. They were already out on Circuit when we got back." She reached down to collect some of the things that had escaped his packs when they fell.

"I see."

"Their stationed in the Lake district, so at least he'll get some experience with boating. Too bad we won't be there to see it."

"More like Ice skating right now, at least near the shore anyway. Though I know what you mean. It's a pity we can be there to laugh as he get boat sickness isn't it?

"Right! That was my thought exactly!" Her mood improved again and so did his.

When they arrived at his room she set his things down on his bed and then her head shot up like a rabbit that had heard a twig snap.

"I'll be right back!" she announced before bolting from the room.

Jasper watched he slide out the door and heard her footsteps disappear down the halls. He went back to unpacking. Separating his uniforms into to piles, those that needed repaired and those that just needed a good wash. The rest of his unpacking was mostly just placing his bow on its holder, his extra items in the trunk at the foot of his bed and before he could do much more he heard Tan returning. She ran to his doorway and stopped just shy of coming in; arranging something behind her back before she came in. Before he had the chance to say anything she flung her hands out in front of herself, holding a crudely wrapped paper parcel.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon so I probably could have done a better wrapping job but here you go. Happy Mid-Winter!"

He took the package and gingerly opened it while she bounced from the balls of her feet to her heels. The brown paper gone he revealed a wad of blue and grey yarn. He picked up what he thought was and end and long, abet messy, attempt at a scarf unfolded and hung to the floor from his hand. He looked at the scarf-thing for a moment and then glanced at Tan to catch an expectant look.

"Phf…" he scoffed and then broke out in a fully fledged fit of laughter. Tania sighed and then joined in. She really had no skill for this sort of thing and he could only imagine what her previous attempts had looked like.

Later that afternoon, when they sat down for dinner he looked across the table to see an even messier version of his scarf draped over Ashlens shoulder and he could not keep himself from laughing again. Ashlen seemed to know why and he laughed too.

* * *

In a smaller, more private receiving room off the main Throne Room sat a man and a woman who shared a face. Before them stood Herald Kimball, in stark contrast to their more slight matched figures, and a man who named himself Stantain de Folk: Royal Messenger of her ladyship Queen Orla de Khalid of Grimdeshire. It was a country they had heard of, though not recently. The smaller country was well known for its wine and spirits. It was an import that was highly sot after by the gentry. Several years ago Herald-Queen Lyra and her twin brother Herald-King Kris had rejected a marriage proposal for Lyras youngest daughter, Reignen.

Within the silver missive case, wrapped at both ends with gold metalwork, had been another proposal for a similar arrangement but within the words both of the Co-Rulers could feel a lightly veiled threat. Here and there the wording of certain statements left very little to stretch to some rather troubling and aggressive retaliation. Over the years Lyra, who had a weak gift for Foresight, had been troubled by odd and confusing dreams. Her brother had no noticeable gift of Foresight but he had a very acute sense of tension. Although not something at the forefront of their list of worries they were aware of a strained relationship with Grimdeshire.

Threats of militant action had not been thought to be within the abilities of the small country however. Valdemar and Grimdeshire were separated not only by several mountain ranges but also by Rethwellan, Kares, and Hardorn. For a country that lacked any kind of mage-craft or even acceptance for those with "abilities" that might otherwise help to make on a Herald in Valdamar it was impossible for them to move an army capable of posing a threat to Valdamar without first going to war with Valdamars allies to the south. The two Co-Rulers spoke back and forth between each other though Stantain de Folk never heard a word. Mindspeech came in handy when discussing sensitive informationin front of someone who was not a proven ally.

They couldn't outright reject the proposal this time. Even without a reasonable threat it was troubling that Grimdeshire still though it possible to make one. This meant that the Queen and either become dangerously unstable and was therefore unpredictable or she had a plan that would blind side them completely. Or worse, both could be true.

They would have to send a diplomatic party to at least make a show of considering the proposal but that would mean knowingly sending their friends and fellow Heralds into hostile territory. It was not a decision that they had ever wanted to encounter. Their parents, friends, and many of their fellow Heralds had fought so that Valdemar could enjoy the peace and stability they were now experiencing. They were in no rush to push their citizens into unnecessary strife.

"Messenger Stantain de Folk of Grimdeshire." Kris said as he and his sister broke from their long and weighty silence.

The nervous messenger raised his head and choked on his own air. The King was a striking figure all in white; his informal ringlet of gold set gently on his brow accented his near gold colored eyes even in the dampened tones of the inner room. His sister rose to stand as well and she too had an air around her that without words brought rowdy rooms to heel. She shared her brothers golden eyes and between them no one stood a chance of pushing their authority on the two Co-Rulers. The twin rulers knew this, and they used it to their advantage.

"We have read your Queens proposal…" Continued Lyra "and we have decided to send a diplomatic party to discuss the terms."

"We must have time to put such a party together so we ask for a seasons' time to arrange and supply them." Kris picked up where his sister left off without more than a pause. "We will supply you for your own return journey and provide you an escort to the Valdemar border."

"Rest while we draft a reply to send back with you." Lyra said

"You should know to expect our party in the coming summer." Kris said

"You are dismissed." The ended together and the nerve racked messenger nearly fell over himself as he retreated out of the room to be shown to his accommodations by a steward. Once he was gone and the doors were closed Lyra sat down heavily in her chair.

Kris sighed and looked to Herald Kimball who had stood at attention the entire time. Calm and collected and with an ever so endearingly stern expression on his face. That expression now broke into one of worry and sympathy for he knew what this would mean for his King and Queen but he also knew what this would mean for his friends and his family.

"It should go without saying that none of this goes beyond this room until the appropriate time but I trust you. Go and rest Herald Kimball. We'll be up all night with the council and at least one of us should be around to rest as he is due."

-End Chapter 10-

Please share, Follow and Review! Please and thank you! 3


End file.
